The Messenger
by dowhatyoucan
Summary: A very old friend of the Salvatores is stopping by Mystic Fall and telling them of all the dangers of their lives. It wouldn't be so weird if this friend wasn't supposed to be alive or that now, more problems are appearing in Mystic Falls.
1. Rosalind?

**Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction so I'm excited! Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Damon POV**

I was sitting in my usual place at the bar with a the needed scotch the highly appealing bartender gave me. I gave her my best charming smile and leaned forward a bit on the bar.

"You know, I think you seem a bit overworked," I said. She gave me the I-have-had-this-happen-too-many-times look before brushing her dull brown hair behind her shoulder to reveal the neck with the appetizing vein in it. I took a deep breathe and leaned in closer so our eyes met.

"Let me rephrase that, you will take a break in five minutes and meet me in the back. Got it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I will take a break in five minutes and meet you in the back," She replied, completely unfocused. I relaxed my posture and smirked the usual smirk. How good it was to be able to compel the weak.

"Good, see you soon," I said and got up to leave. Of course, she blinked a few times then glared at me.

"You have to pay," She barked at me. I closed my eyes while letting out a sigh. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You'd think you realize how this goes by now," I started to say when I compelled her again. "I don't need to pay."

"You don't need to pay," She repeated. Her whole body swung away from me and onto the next customer. I continued with my walk out of the Grill when Alaric came through the door. Oh great! This day is just wonderful! He was obviously having the same thoughts because his face twisted up when he saw me. I walked closer to him.

"Not happy to see me?" I mocked him. He glowered down at me and my so-called "child behavior."

"I'm just here to get a drink. I'm surprised you're leaving so early, it's what? 9 at night. You're usually time is 2 or 3 in the morning," Alaric snapped back at me. I jolted back like his comment stung me and I put up the hands in a surrendering way.

"Ouch, that one stung," I said, earning the hatred look from Alaric. I turned away from him and was about to walk out the door when-

"Why are you leaving? Out to kill?" He murmured to me. Oh, like I was going to tell him that!

"I didn't know you were so interested in me," I told him. I raised my eyebrows so high I could feel them hitting my bangs. Alaric did an overlook before turning away and too the bar. I shrugged my shoulders to no one, continuing my walk outside. The cool air whipped across my face causing me to become more alert at more surroundings. I heard nothing but the clanging of the employee door to the back opening and then closing. I ran vampire speed to the back and pressed the girl bartender against the wall with my hand at her throat. She looked shocked, and ready to scream when I put my hand over her mouth.

"You will not make a sound, and you will not try to stop me," I compelled her. She nodded and was hypnotized. I released my hand from her mouth. She smiled at me showing her slightly straight teeth. Oh if only she know...

I attacked her. I went straight for the neck vein and began letting the liquid slip down my throat. It tasted so good! I kept drinking and drinking until nothing more came out. I pulled away from her and let go of her limp body. She slumped down to the ground in the most hideous form. I wiped the blood from my mouth and onto her shirt before picking up the body and going for the forest. I sped so quick I was gone in a blur to the eye.

Faster and faster, farther and farther. I stopped at the familiar sound of rushing water. In my stop, I waited to hear anything, but no noise came to me at all. The closest sound I could hear was the cars flying by on the road leading to the Grill. I looked at the blood stained body in my arms and felt no remorse. Another joy of being a vampire was turning off your feelings. If only I could do that fully and control it with...no, I will not go down that road.

The sudden thoughts of feelings brought back the memories of the past few days. To start of Katharine had been right about Elena being in danger when I was putting her in the tomb, the originals were after us now that we had Elena safe in our care and that we killed Elijah, oh and Elena has no clue that I revealed how I felt about her and that Stefan deserves her instead of me. I couldn't help but feel frustrated at these thoughts. Everything was brought back to Katharine. If she didn't come here than there would be no problems! I hope she's suffering in that tomb.

The breeze sweeping my bangs into my eyes had me back to reality. I met the gaze of the dead body in my arms and sighed. I carefully placed her in a deep ditch going down the hill and into a stream. I took a few steps back and disappeared back to the Grill. As I casually walked back up to the front door I couldn't help but feel eyes on my back. I spun around to see a figure in the dark. I tried hearing a heartbeat but there was none. Another vampire...

"Well, hello there," I said. My instincts told me not to run but to find out. So that is what I will be doing. The figure leaned against the wall and I knew it was a girl by the way her shoes clicked against the cement, she was wearing high heels.

"Hello, Damon," The girl's voice was so familiar. I opened my eyes dramatically and stared hard at the figure.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, there was a sudden whoosh was heard than the girl was right in front me. The light golden brown hair in loose curls framing the perfect oval face. On that face was the hazel eyes that had been enhanced when becoming a vampire. The clear complexion with the cliche pale skin was something she could pull off.

This girl was an old friend, she is over 700 years old, she is here in the town she swore to leave and never come back, she was a friend of Katharine, and she was supposed to be dead.

She was Rosalind Whyte.

"Well, this is a change of events," I joked. But instead of laughing the happy laugh she would usually would have she frowned.

"Damon. You, Stefan, Elena, and everybody else is in grave danger. Elijah is alive and pissed. The originals are coming and you need to watch your back, get everybody on your side. This warning is not to be taken lightly," The warning was bad enough, but the fact that my supposed dead friend was here and telling me this made it worse. I was about to ask her how, when the same whoosh happened and she gone. I tried hearing some rustling of her running away but there was nothing besides the people talking and laughing at The Grill.

The annoying breeze came again, yet this time a piece of paper hit me square in the face. I ripped it off my face and was about to tear it to shreds when I saw words on there. I looked at it more carefully and frowned even more.

The note read:

_Be careful. Protect your loved ones. I was never here, Damon. Understand?_

_-Rosalind Whyte_

I spun around with my eyes observing every detail. She wasn't around here at all. That's when her words sunk in.

_**Grave danger, Elijah alive, originals are after Stefan and I.**_

Oh no.


	2. Stefan learns

**Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction so I'm excited! Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Stefan POV**

I was sitting on the couch with one of my journals. It had been a while since I last wrote and I really needed to do something because right now, my head was buzzing with thoughts and worries for everyone I know.

_Everything lately has been getting complicated. Elena had gotten kidnapped by two other vampires who wanted to pay their way free from the originals, and now one of them is here with us. It might not make much sense but it will once-_

My train of thought fell of the tracks when the front door slammed closed. I breathed in deeply then let it out deeply.

"Damon," I called. He appeared right in front of me. This was something he didn't do very much, and his face was scrunched up in confusion. His eyes had the worry that he barely let anyone see. What happened? Why was Damon acting like this? I was about to ask when he calmed down and got the poker face he wore so well. Instead of worry in his eyes it was the sarcastic that usually filled its spot. He headed for the vodka on the bar stand.

"What's wrong, Damon?" I asked. I took a step towards him and closed up my journal. I could already tell this would be more bad news by the way he stopped and twirled the drink in his hand. Only then did he look at me.

"Do you remember a girl named Rosalind Whyte?" He asked. I thought that name over and over, still I only got a vague memory of her. She was a girl who had been a fried of Katharine. She was a quiet one who never really talked to me. The only talked 3 times and she only said a couple of words..and it was in the presence of Katharine. I never really thought it was weird of her, she was just a girl most didn't know or cared for, but it did peak my interest that Damon was suddenly asking about her. I mean, she did die a long time ago.

"Kind of, why?" I asked. I carefully walked over to him and watched him take his first sip of Vodka. Damon looked like he was really concentrating on something.

"Because, I just ran into her," He answered. I paused at the news. She was alive? How? Had the death been planned? Did Katharine turn her? Damon looked so calm, which did shock me.

"You ran into her? What do you mean?" I asked. Damon sighed at me like I was being stupid. I knew I wasn't but this is Damon.

"I _mean_ she's alive, back, and warning us to watch out," Damon replied. Okay, now I was really confused. She was back and alive that I understood. But warning us about what?

"Can you be more specific?" I urged him on.

"Elijah alive, the originals are closer than we think, and we need to be careful," He told me. I nearly grabbed the whole bottle of scotch and downed it then with that new information. So, Rosalind was alive and telling us all of this...seemed suspicious actually.

"How do you know that it isn't Katharine planning this?" I asked him. He widened his eyes at me like he does when he is pretending to be out of it than comes back into it.

"Katharine is in the tomb, brother. Now can't we focus on the main problem? Like say, we are everyone's hit list lately," Damon told me. And there was his usual way of bringing up the problem while still being annoying.

"Damon, Katharine usually has a back up plan for when something goes wrong. Well, something went wrong and nothing has happened yet. There is a slight chance that Rosalind is working for Katharine or even the originals, can we truly trust her?" I asked him again. Damon digested what I said for a few minutes before downing the Vodka.

"You're right, let's go talk to Katharine. It's time we got answers, and Katharine seems to have them all," Damon hesitated as he told me what he was thinking. I could tell he wasn't fond of the idea of getting help of Katharine, but what choice did they have? Now, they were on the top side of the game. Damon headed for the door with me in his tracks.

He whipped open the door and let it bang against the wall. He didn't mean to but it did me just the slightest, yet I shouldn't complain. I have been worse at points.

"Ah ah ah! I told you tell no one Damon that I was here. I would have been fine if you just told Stefan, but bringing in Katharine is something I will not allow to happen," And there standing in the doorway was Rosalind Whyte. She had her hands pressed against the doorway and was in a stance where it looked like she could kill you in an instance. Her hazel eyes were in slits that were switching from me to Damon then repeating that. The hair was swept around her face like she was in a hurry and I couldn't believe it. I had barely known her but the rumors of her death had been so strong, and now she was standing in front of us clearly alive.

"Who are you working for?" Damon started interrogating right away. Rosalind looked irritated for a second then she broke into a wide smile.

"Well, Damon. You're right, I am working for Katharine," She said and strutted into the house. She walked straight over to the bar and grabbed the scotch bottle and took a sip from it. Damon looked as shocked as I felt. She was really working for Katharine? I couldn't tell with the big smile on her face if she was joking or not.

"Really?" Damon asked. He was blinking a few times, he was in pure shock. Rosalind scoffed at him.

"Of course not," She answered then bit her lip.

"But, I will tell you what I know," She added on. She took a few steps toward the two of us.

"We need to go to The Grill. It's the only place no one can kill us publicly and we can talk without people being suspicious," She finally concluded. She pulled out car keys from her cropped, black, leather jacket than held them up.

"Your driving?" Damon asked. I glanced over at him, unsure of what to do. A ton of crazy stuff happened, but sometimes it really shocked me.

"Yup, now let's get going. I have the feeling we're being watched," Rosalind ordered the two of them.

**Mystery POV**

I could hear the girl with the long golden brown hair say something about being watched. I focused harder on the three of them and let out a small chuckle.

Oh, how right she was.

* * *

**Okay so writing in Stefan POV isn't as fun but I hope it's alright...anyway! Review please or add it to your fav story list or don't...which ever floats your boat**


	3. The Mission

**Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction so I'm excited! Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy! :D And this is a warning: this chapter reveals a lot about Rosalind so it might be long!**

**Rosalind POV**

I glanced around every few seconds to make sure there was nothing or nobody following us. I couldn't stop the feeling of being watched. It was like I somebody was holding up a sign saying Not to freak you out or anything, but you're being stalked. It was not a pleasant feeling one bit. I looked over at Stefan and Damon and almost let out a small sigh. They had grown up so much well, figuratively. They stayed the same but personality and brain wise had changed a lot.

I wish I had been there or at least told them I was alive, but I was always watching Katharine. Making sure she didn't know I was alive, that I had been a vampire when she killed me. If she knew this, then I would have been on her hit list, and now that she's not a worry of mine since she's in the tomb. What I worry about is knowing too much about what is going on and being killed for it. I'm already taking a risk by publicly talking to the Salvatores.

I also worry about the two of them. My eyes landed on Stefan and I felt guilty right away. Stefan was one I hadn't bothered talking too much because Katharine would have killed me sooner and he just seemed to be in a love bubble that I didn't want to pop. So that's why he always thought I was human, he never knew about me being a vampire. And now, I regret not telling him. He did deserve the truth about me, but I just couldn't have brought myself to tell him.

Then I looked over at Damon. I bit my lip and mentally sighed. Damon and I had been closer than what Katharine thought and that was because I had told him what I was. I only did this, though, once Katharine spilled her secret to the two of them. I just didn't want them telling everyone they knew a vampire and to be burned at the stakes, plus they would have told Katharine right away about me and I wouldn't allow that. So telling Damon was not a mistake, it was helpful for me. Me and him become good friends, and he didn't tell Katharine anything for some reason. The only problem was Katharine found out about Damon's and I's friendship quicker than I thought she would have...she "killed" me in front of Damon. She didn't try drinking my blood thankfully, she just snapped my neck and walked away like I was garbage.

She always thought she was stronger than me, but that wasn't the case at all. I was born hundreds of years ago. I would be turning 746 the next month and little Katharine was only 534 years old. I did think Katharine could be a good friend but she was also stubborn and assertive making her harder to work with than anything.

And I left Mystic Falls and followed Katharine in her path of destruction. She was hard to find at first but than her name began popping up a lot around Utah so I headed over there. It took quite a bit of searching but I did find her eventually. After that, my life was just tracking her down and following her. I did start becoming paranoid at the thought of Katharine finding out. As older as I was, Katharine was sneakier than me and did have 30 backup plans up her sleeve.

I put on the car blinker and turned into The Grill's parking lot. I opened my door and waited for the brothers to get out. It didn't take long for them and they were already walking in before me. I slowly followed after them and sat down in a booth in a corner. They sat across from me; Stefan placing his hands on the table, while Damon crossed his arms.

"So what do you know?" Damon asked me. I met his gaze...his amazing gaze. The color of his eyes were so much more hypnotizing than before. Focus, Rosalind! Focus!

"Somebody is watching everybody's movements in this town. They are writing it down, and keeping track of everything. I think they are doing this for when the originals come in. The originals don't want you lying to them so they will know if you make up some story. So stick to the truth as close as possible if you meet them. I also know that make up plans like Katharine did. Always have a back up plan in case the first one fails. Try tricking the originals into something, just don't let them get to you," I told them both. Their expressions didn't change from the poker faces they wore. I got the uneasy feeling again as the two of them stared me down.

"Why should we trust you?" Stefan asked me. I smiled over at him. Stefan had always been the one to ask the questions that seemed logical.

"You shouldn't trust me," I started to say to him. Then I looked over at Damon. "You should trust me."

Damon tilted his head to the side just the slightest and raised his eyebrows at me.

"And why should I trust you?" He asked. Stefan was watching the two of us closely and I could tell he was wondering why Damon should trust me instead of him.

"Because, I've never lied to you. I've always told you all of my secrets," I replied. Damon blinked once before his eyes glazed over. I could tell he was remembering the past when he had a carefree life. Stefan on the other hand just looked confused.

"What secrets?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked at my hands than met Stefan's confused gaze.

"Stefan, back in the day I was what I am now. I was what you are now. And I didn't tell you because I thought Katharine would find out," I answered him truthfully. He processed what I said than leaned closer to me.

"Why didn't you want Katharine to find out what you were?" Stefan asked the question many never thought about when I told them about me. This was the grown up Stefan, I could tell by the way his questions were smart and right to the point.

"If Katharine found out about me, than she would have killed me when I least expected it. And than I couldn't fulfill my mission," I told him.

"What mission?" Damon asked suddenly coming back to reality. From his face expression, he must have went through our whole meeting each other to my death in his head.

"The mission of the originals. It was a mission where vampires were chosen by the originals to watch the town. It happened in several areas but the reason most towns were being watched were the humans were getting to close to knowing the truth. They were finding out about us too quickly, and they wanted people to try and stop it," I told them both. The memory flashed before my eyes.

_I was standing by the windowsill of my new home in Pennsylvania. It was a mansion and I was living with the Thermone resident...they were quite a charming family with their happy smiles and expensive clothing. They took me into the house after I made up some little lie about my family being late and needing a place to stay. They easily invited me in and the rest was history. I looked out the window and a small gasp escaped my lips._

_Outside was a man I recognized as Elijah. We had met years ago when the originals were more than angry with another vampire in my town. They almost killed me too, but Elijah said they needed a full background of me first. They asked me questions and I answered truthfully. It was a stupid encounter, but I knew that they were the ones vampires talked about when they said they had nightmares. They were the originals._

_Elijah was slowly walking up to the door of this house. His brown hair was curled in the most gentleman way and his dark brown eyes observed the house. The way he walked had me suspicious. It was with urgency and determination. I started to head downstairs as fast as a lady in the 1800s could without being yelled at. I, of course, arrived at the door before Elijah had made within 3 feet of the door. I didn't want him in this house, no matter how he had saved me. I still didn't trust me._

_I opened the door and turned my head over my shoulder._

_"I am going on a walk," I called sweetly. My voice echoed throughout the house, and was followed by some be carefuls. I walked out of the door and closed it behind me. I placed my hands behind my back and walked cautiously towards him._

_"We need to talk somewhere out of earshot," Elijah told me. He held out his arm for me to wrap my arm around. I did so and walked with him to the long path to the town. It was a path no one usually walked on so it would be safe for us to talk there._

_"What is it, Elijah?" I asked. I looked up at him. A curled piece of hair falling out of its place. Elijah took the hair and put it back in place._

_"Thank you," I told him. Elijah was being nice to me which made me even more suspicious._

_"Rosalind, you have been called by the originals to help us," He started off. Oh great, I knew I had a reason to be suspicious. I knew it._

_"Do what exactly?" I asked him. He smiled down at me, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a forced smile._

_"In several cities around the world, people are starting to discover our secrets. We have been finding specific vampires to help us watch these cities and keep them under control. Rosalind, you have been chosen to watch over a city and make sure you can stop these people from knowing of us," He told me. I tilted my head to look up at his tall figure. He was so much more serious than before so I smiled up at him. I was basically some sort of spy for the Originals. It made me want to laugh, but I held it in._

_"And how do I stop them from knowing of us?" I asked him. I watched him close his eyes and take a deep breathe. I let out a small laugh and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Elijah, I will do it, but I would like to know everything I can so I'm not going into this mission blind," I informed him. He looked down at me, his brown eyes met my hazel ones and he nodded. I smiled at him once again. It was better if the originals liked me than just thought I was an asset._

_"You shall do anything that you are capable of. If you need to kill some humans, do that. If vampires need to be killed, do it. If you need to start rumors and send people away from this town, do it. Just don't let them know," Elijah answered me. I thought about that for a few seconds. Kill anyone without any trouble? Start rumors? The originals were not taking this lightly._

_"Give me a description of what is going on in this town I will be watching," I instructed with a smile. I loved when I could boss others around that I should usually be scared of._

_"It is a town in Virginia, with various vampires living there. It came to our attention a few years ago they are having knowledge of our presence there. We don't know how they found out about is nor does it matter at this moment. Now, they are starting to find our weaknesses, vervain and stakes. They just want their town to be rid of all vampires, and they are trying to make devices to tell them if they have vampires in the town or not. As soon as all the vampires are supposedly gone in that town than the people will return to normal," He followed my instruction. I faltered in my stepping by accident. These humans were smart if they knew about vervain, but how? I was glad they asked me for this, because I did not like how this was sounding._

_"So I will be starting the Salem Witch Trials, but only with vampires?" I asked. Elijah chuckled at my reasoning, making me suspicious again. Elijah was not a nice person, he was selfish and fierce._

_"Yes, you could put it like that. Just, make the town believe that all vampires are gone. I don't care how you do it, just do it," He told me and released his arm from mine. He stepped in front of me. This was going to be our farewell, that much I was positive of._

_"Which town?" I asked._

_"Mystic Falls," He answered and a breeze hit my face causing me to close my eyes. When I opened them, Elijah was gone._


	4. Story time

**Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction so I'm excited! Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy! :D So, most of the chapters following this while be from either Rosalind or Damon's POV because they are the funniest to write from! OH and the next few chapter will mainly be in the flashbacks.**

**Rosalind POV**

I sat there, waiting for some emotion to flicker across their faces..nope, nothing. I just told them about Elijah asking for my help and neither of them knew what to say.

"So Elijah came to you for help?" Stefan asked. I nodded to confirm the idea.

"What else happened after that? Tell us the rest of the story," Damon stated simply. I looked over at him than back at Stefan. They did need to know this, otherwise certain things wouldn't make sense to them.

"Well, I told the Thermone family that I must be going because I my stay was becoming to long," I started to say before getting sucked into the tale.

_"Ms. Whyte! Ms. Whyte! Why for all the rushing?" Mr. Thermone asked me as I hurriedly packed my suitcase. I didn't know why, but getting out of here looked like the best choice for now. I patted down the suitcase and looked up at Mr. Thermone. My hair was still in its complex hairstyle with the hat, but I could tell the elegance it was supposed to show was turned into me looking deadly. I took a couple of steps towards him. He didn't look scared, just shocked at my movement. My eyes met his and I smiled up at him._

_"You will finish my packing, and bring it to my ride outside. If anyone asks where I'm going you tell them I had a family emergency and not to worry about it," I compelled him._

_"I will finish the packing and bring it to your ride. I will tell anyone asking where you went that you had a family emergency and not to worry about it," He repeated. My smile widened at him and patted his shoulder._

_"Thank you," I said, as I walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to the stairs. Each step felt like forever in the dress I was wearing, it wasn't that hard to move in unless you wanted to rush. I opened the front door and smiled at my ride. It was a horse drawn carriage with an older man at the ropes controlling the horses. I walked up to him and smiled my best lady-like smile._

_"Hello, Ms. Whyte," The man greeted me. I held out my hand to him and he grabbed it, pulled it to his lips, and kissed it._

_"Nice to meet you, Mister?" I said. He released the grip from my hand and smiled at me. His teeth near the back were messed up but other than that he had a brilliant smile._

_"Mister Yerter," He told me. I smiled bigger at Mr. Yerter to show I heard him._

_"May I get some help?" I asked. Mr. Yerter jumped off of the carriage and pulled out a step from a compartment. He put it on the ground and held out a hand for me to take. I took it gently and stepped on the stool than up on the carriage with my dress in my free hand. I walked through the carriage door and took my hand away from the man's grip._

_"Thank you," I told him._

_"Mr. Thermone will be coming down with my luggage. After that, you can began to leave for Mystic Falls, Virginia. If you don't mind, I think Mr. Thermone needs help," I said to him. My tone suggested he should go and help Mr. Thermone with everything. Mr. Yerter got the hint and left to go help him. The real reason I sent Mr. Yerter to help Mr. Thermone? I could feel/hear the presence of somebody else, it was a vampire. I listened closer using my 6th sense and could recognize the aura of the person._

_I smiled as I turned my head to my left._

_"Hello, Clark," I said. There sitting beside me was a man in his early 20s with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing the trousers and his hair looked wind swept. He was just running._

_"Your leaving?" He asked. His raised eyebrow made me tilt my head in a questioning way. Their was a tone that made me believe he was judging me._

_"Yes, an emergency came up," I answered him. I was being careful with what I said around Clark. See, me and him were not friends, just assets to each other._

_"What emergency?" The tone was harsh, with a hint of annoyance. That was enough to sent me over the edge. Usually, I would be calm but Clark did not deserve patience if this is how he would act. I glared over at him._

_"Why do you care?" I snapped. He leaned forward with a cruel laugh echoing throughout the carriage._

_"You have something to hide, what is it?" He asked. I crossed my arms than uncrossed them. I checked everywhere around us then closed the carriage doors before turning to Clark._

_"I have nothing to hide, now go! You are testing my temper, Clark, and you will end up with death," I informed him. I pointed to the door that was closer to him and he frowned. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my closer until we were only inches apart._

_"Rosalind, do not act so tough. You are not as strong as you think," He told me. That just made me even more angry. I focused on the closest sounds. The two men were still packing up my luggage and everyone else was busy with chores...perfect._

_I opened the door that was by Clark than at vampire speed I grabbed his shoulders and threw him out of the carriage and into the woods. I ran after him and grabbed his face before smashing it into the ground. I went to the nearest tree and ripped a part of it off. I looked over at the struggling figure of Clark. His head had blood coming out of it that was slowly healing. I walked towards him, my heels leaving imprints into the ground. I took the stick and held it above my head._

_"Strength is not nearly as important as stealth," was the last line that entered Clark's head before I stabbed him with the branch. His face grew older and gross and I shuddered at the thought of that happening to me. I turned around and entered the carriage just as the two men came out with my stuff. I pretended not to hear them so when the knock came on my door I just mhmmm to let him know that we could take off._

_I sat there thinking as the carriage took off at an average rate. I had just killed Clark, one of the only vampires who lived in this town...I didn't feel sad about it. I don't like killing others, but Clark had it coming to him. Always taking things for granted, and teasing people almost like he thought he was the king._

_Would killing vampires be a problem for me? What about humans? I never really made plans, I just went with what I had to deal with. But, now I had to observe the town and get to know it...maybe I should try the Salem Witch Trials but this time with vampires..._

"Wait, your the one that gave the idea for the tomb?" Stefan interrupted. I frowned over at him.

"Not exactly, I need to tell you everything before you can really understand what went on," I answered him. I could tell this would be taking a while to explain everything, but it wasn't like I couldn't skip some stuff that was un-important.

"So while we have story time, others are in danger. Brilliant," Damon said. My eyes widened when I realized he was right...others were in danger and I was just telling them about me! I jumped out of my seat and grabbed Damon and Stefan by their wrists. I yanked them out of their seats and walked to the exit.

"Call Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline, everybody," I ordered the both of them. I dragged them to my car and pushed them into the seats. Both of them were shocked at my strength, that much was evident by their expressions. I got into the drivers seats and started the car.

"Tell them to meet at the boarding house. Now!" I demanded. Stefan got out his cell phone and began texting/calling everyone. I saw Damon's eyes in the mirror and turned to face him.

"You're not helping because?" I asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I don't think they'll listen to me," He answered. I nodded and drove off to the boarding house. It didn't take long due to my speedy driving and it was late so nobody was on the roads. When I arrived at the Salvatore house there were a couple of cars. I parked the car and walked into the house with the brothers behind me. I sat down on the couch opposite where the people Stefan called were standing. I looked up at them and recognized faces instantly.

Elena looked exactly like Katharine. Wow, it must really suck being a doppleganger..she's dragged into everything.

Bonnie had resemblance to Emily, but Bonnie had this nice, calm look in her eyes while Emily had the dangerous, worried look.

Caroline was beautiful and crossing her arms. She looked worried and annoyed with her blonde hair messed up from something other than the wind outside.

Jeremy was really, really cute. He had brown eyes and brown hair, the same eyes as his sister. It looked good on him. He was watching me with careful eyes.

I was guessing Alaric was with Jenna...1) because they would never let Jenna be alone after her stabbing "herself" and 2) Alaric was a vampire hunter and dating Jenna if I was correct.

I looked at each of their faces with a sad smile on my face.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Rosalind Whyte, and you guys are in a worse situation than planned," I announced to all of them. I could see the shock enter everybody's face and I felt bad. Yes, I had to tell the, but it still wasn't fun one bit.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. I held his gaze for a few seconds than looked away, it was too soon to look into the brown eyes that originated from Katharine.

"What I mean is you need to know everything you can," I told them and began to retell what I just told Stefan and Damon.

**Mystery POV**

I smashed into the wall, falling to the floor with vervain slathered on it. The door slammed shut, as the liquid started sticking to me. It burned through every particle of me, not resting at all. Every time I tried moving, the pain would restart. I let out screams of true pain and torture, hoping that I would get mercy. But, I knew it was pointless, you don't agree to the originals plan unless you can pull through.


	5. The meeting

**Hey, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction so I'm excited! Reviews are welcomed and I hope you enjoy! :D So, most of the chapters following this while be from either Rosalind or Damon's POV because they are the funniest to write from! OH and the next few chapter will mainly be in the flashbacks.**

**Rosalind POV**

"Why should we believe you?" asked Caroline. She was watching me with a scared expression with hesitant eyes. I stared at her a moment, thinking of all she went through because of Katharine...Katharine turned her into one of us, Katharine threatened her, Katharine made her a spy against her best friends, and Katharine did all of this for her selfish reasons. And I could understand why she watched me that way, like she was scared I would kill her because I didn't like her.

I smiled up at her, the way I did when I spoke to Elijah. It was the kind you used when in a careful situation.

"Why would I be telling you this if I knew you wouldn't believe me?" I asked right back. She was stunned for a second at my comeback question but she took a small step towards.

"Katharine?"

"Tried killing me, I want her dead."

"What about these originals?" Another step.

"They owe me for helping them, I don't have to obey them." Caroline checked me up and down with her gray-blue eyes. She blinked once than I heard her start taking the steps towards me but not at the human speed. I ducked to the left before smashing my hand to Caroline's throat. I used my hand to lift her up and throw her back so she hit the wall. I ran to her and pressed my hands against her shoulders.

I could feel my canines extending into sharpened points, the veins under my eyes appearing, and my eyes going into the bloodshot form. Caroline had the same happen to her a bit sooner than me. I could hear the small shocked gasps of everyone else in the room. To the non-vampires they had only seen blurs than nothing than blurs than Caroline and me here by the wall. It all happened in under a second.

"I have lived for over 700 years. If you try to kill me, make the attack better," I whisper-yelled to her. I loosened my grip before dropping my arm completely away from her.

"So, why did you just try to hurt me?" I asked, interested. It's not every day I get attacked after having questions shot at me. But, I have been hiding for much of my life so I should have seen that coming.

"I thought you were lying in your stories, and that you weren't working for anyone. But, you can fight, and you would have killed me if you worked for somebody else," She said quietly. She was looking down at her adorable high heels. That's where I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were willing to get hurt to see if I was on your side?" I asked.

"We wouldn't have allowed her to get hurt," Stefan said, and Bonnie nodded along with what he said. I gave a slight nod to the side and slowly walked towards Caroline. I delicately put a hand on her shoulder than gave the same smile I did before.

"Caroline, that was smart and sneaky. But, you should never try going after a vampire when talking to them. It makes them see that you are hard to trust and paranoid...they might kill you that very second," I told her. With her head still down I could see her shake her head in understanding.

I would have said more advice when my pocket vibrated. I pulled out my Verizon HTC Imagio, and saw that I had a new message. I clicked on the view now button.

_We need to talk_

_Elijah_

I bit my lip as I looked up at everyone in the room. Every single one of them was watching me. It didn't make me feel self-conscious , just worried that this would make them think I wasn't siding with them. But I had no choice unless Elijah wanted to come after me...that wouldn't end well.

"I must be going." I said abruptly and walked away from the people who I felt needed more of an explanation.

**Caroline POV**

I stood there, motionless. I didn't know why I didn't move, it wasn't like I couldn't. I just didn't want to...Rosalind made me think about stuff that I didn't. She was right, but something just came over me. I felt bad about it now, she seemed sweet, a little psycho, but what vampire that lived for that long wouldn't be?

"I don't think we should trust her," Bonnie blurted out her opinion. I looked up at her through my bangs, not enough for anyone to notice just so I could see everyone's reactions. Jeremy looked at Bonnie then out the window. That was the usual Jeremy I knew.

"Neither do I," Damon agreed. He had his hands rested on the top of the couch.

"Damon," Stefan started to warn him. A spark of hope flickered through my heart, and I couldn't help but smile when I knew Stefan would lecture Damon on judging people to quickly or something like that.

"What? She comes here to try and convince us, but then goes off somewhere as fast as she came," Damon defended himself.

"I think we should give her a chance," Stefan said, ignoring Damon's argument.

"I think she deserves a chance to explain herself," Elena also agreed.

"Jer?" Bonnie asked. Jeremy looked away from the window and to Bonnie. From Bonnie, he looked to Elena, then Stefan and Damon, and lastly to me. He watched me carefully and I met his eyes. Something flicked in his eyes...was it understanding? It could have been me and my new freaky vampire brain but I could see him understanding me.

Jeremy had been the outcast druggie at one point with Elena watching over his every move.

I was the new vampire struggling with Stefan being my mentor who was watching over my movements.

He opened his mouth than licked his lips once before doing the look over again.

"I'm not sure. Damon has a point, but we haven't heard her whole story," Jeremy finally concluded. Now everyone was watching me. I stood up straight with my head held high. I put a hand on my hip and thought about everything I just said in my head. Every body had so many good points when it came to this discussion but I made up my mind. I rubbed my lips together to smooth out my lipstick.

"We should believe her," I announced. That's when arguments and discussions broke out. It was getting louder and louder in my head, it started hurting. It was like a small fire started in my brain than began growing every few seconds. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Just shut up!" I yelled over everyone's voices. They only hushed down a bit, enough to show they were slightly respecting my yelling.

**Mysery POV**

I could hear the rushing footsteps before I could see her. It was only a matter of seconds when she appeared between the two giant trees. I was hidden away in the bushes, she might be able to sense me but she wouldn't be able to find me.

"Hello Elijah," Rosalind's voice was crystal clear in the used to be silent air. She had her arms crossed and she a few steps forward. The way she looked would have scared me..I heard rumors about Rosalind. She was called the angel of death because of her angelic looks but she fought like a warrior ninja. Or that's what I had heard. At first, I thought people were just exaggerating about her..I mean angel of death?

But then, people began retelling the same tells and I could see the people meant it.

The first tell I had been told was Rosalind had been when I first laid eyes on her. It was a town full of vampires so it wasn't hard to find somebody to tell me about her. It was an older of our kind, but he looked unsure to tell me about Rosalind. Eventually, he caved in.

He told me that Rosalind had the beautiful appearance that threw off what she could really do. He said he knew every vampire was extremely good looking, but she had the golden soft hair and the bright brown eyes giving her the look of an angel. An angel who others would trust and love. She was one of the two dozen chosen by the originals to help clear out the humans of knowing of vampires. I, of course, didn't believe it when looking at her. The chosen ones had to be able to fight, to be stealthy, to not let anyone get in their way and I informed the man of this. But when the words left my mouth the man stiffened and shook his head at me sadly. I didn't understand why he was doing this...until I had heard a voice.

_"You know, I appreciate compliments and wonder why people would not believe I can be a chosen one by the originals," Her voice was ice-cold that was as sharp as a razor. I turned to look at her, and blinked a few times at her suddenly being right behind me. She had been on the other side of the restaurant when I had said what I said._

_"I didn't mean it like that," I tried defending myself. Before I knew what was happening, her hand went to my neck and tightened. I wanted to let out a scream, but when I tried nothing would come out. The searing pain was getting worse when she added more pressure on my neck._

_"Yes, you did. Next time, learn about the person before judging," She hissed. She released her grip and disappeared with a whoosh. Even then, I still hadn't believed she was this mega killer. Sure, she had heard me and attacked me but I was young and foolish at the point. I just thought she had sneaked up on me...that was all. I should have been smarter, shouldn't have followed her, but I did and that was where my problems started._


	6. Rosalind's second mission

**New Chapter! So I will try and keep in the story lines for now, but I make no promises.**

**Caroline POV**

I sighed looking around me. I was at school again, in the crowd of aging teens. Something I would never get...to age. It wasn't bad or good to me, I would miss seeing what I would look like when I'm older, but at the same time I could do anything now that I could do later.

I remembered everything we discussed in the meeting when Rosalind left early. All of us agreed to give Rosalind a chance, but at the same time we would act like we had never heard anything about Rosalind or anything she said. It was a pretty good arrangement especially with how everyone had been arguing left and right.

"Hey Care," Bonnie greeted me. I smiled over at her in true happiness. I was glad things were slightly back to normal with Bonnie and me. Ever since the both of us had been dragged into the mess we began getting closer.

"Hi, Bonnie!" I greeted right back.

"Some past few days," She said. It had been, we hadn't just made a compromise about Rosalind. Drama and Action. That's how to sum up the past few days.

To start off, Rose had told Elena and now, everyone about Klaus. Elena visited Katharine instead of going to school, and she learned **_A LOT_ **about what was going on. A witch, vampire, werewolf are needed to reverse the curse along with the doppelganger. Katharine also is the safest one in town now because of the tomb. Damon and Rose had a romance moment or thats what Stefan assumed from coming home from Elena's. Elena has been quiet lately and I don't blame her. She blames herself for everything happening because she's the doppelganger and as true as that is, she shouldn't blame herself for it. It's not like it was her choice.

OH! And Damon told us that he and Rose met up with some guy named Slater who knew like everything. And while there the glass window got shattered by some force that was obviously created by a vampire. He also said Slater told him and Rose what was needed for the moonstone curse to be removed. But he won't tell us what he said, no shock there.

I also told Stefan about Tyler knowing what I am, and he was the only one that knew. Telling anybody else would probably get me injured or killed by them and I wasn't in the mood for that.

"It has," I agreed. I saw Elena slowly get out of her car, she looked so dull. So unhappy. I felt bad about that, knowing I was a part of the problem.

"Hey Bon-" I started to say but stopped when I turned around to see Bonnie walking off with the new cute guy, Luka. Was it just me or did Bonnie and him hit it off right away?

"Okay, nevermind then," I said to the space of air right next to me.

"Talking to yourself, Forbes?" Tyler asked, walking up beside me. Tyler and I had grown tighter due to each of us knowing the others secrets.

"Hey Tyler," I said. I kept glancing over at Elena. I felt bad seeing her so upset, I don't think I could go through that. I wonder how she could? Her parents had died not too long ago either.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted," Tyler's voice was a distance away. I blinked a few times before facing him. Oh, he was talking me! What had he said?

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Tyler, but I really need to go and talk to Elena. I'll catch you later," I gently brushed my hand against his shoulder and walked away. I took a small glance over my shoulder and saw Tyler's expression grow a little sadder too. Again, couldn't blame him. It's not like he could talk to anybody about what was going on with him...they would all think he was crazy or worse, they would believe him. I just looked away, knowing I would change my mind if I kept watching him.

I walked along the uneven ground with my black wedges on. It would have been a difficult task if I was human, but now that I had super vampire skills it was pretty much like walking on even ground. Maybe I should tell Elena that to get a smile...

"Hey Elena!" I called. My bag bumped alongside my hip as I caught up to her. Elena turned her head to me, and I saw how bad she really was. Her eyes were bloodshot once again with dark circles under his eyes. She was wearing the usual poker face she had naturally been wearing ever since she talked to Katharine. God, Katharine was such a...such a...there needed to be a new word to describe Katharine. Nothing fitted her correctly. Hmmmm...Frezzle. Katharine definition is Frezzle.

"Hi Caroline, what's up?" The voice matched the expression.

"I think a Bonnie and Luka relationship is on their way. Those two talk a ton!" I started to babble. I was hoping if I talked like nothing was wrong than maybe Elena would get back to a somewhat normal attitude.

"And I can't blame Bonnie. He's a good 8 on my rating of hotness," I added on. Elena actually smiled at me! I felt a sudden joy of making the old depressed Elena disappear, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"You and Tyler are becoming good friends," Elena observed. A hint of curiosity sparked in Elena's eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, than bit my lip. I didn't want Elena to loose that spark of emotion.

"Yeah, he's a good person to be around. He's not as bad as people say, just troubled," I replied back to her. The curiosity stayed in her eyes as they flickered from me to Tyler than back again. Yay! She's staying curious, I feel accomplished.

"So have you heard about Emily Madison's party?" I asked her. My bag slowly started slipping off my shoulder and I put it back on the comfortable space of my shoulder. Elena just shook her head, sending her long brown hair side to side.

"Oh, I heard it was going to be a total bummer anyway, so going would be a complete waste of time," I reassured myself more than her.

**Rosalind POV**

I sighed, watching Caroline chat to the new out-of-it Elena. Everyone else thought she was depressed, no doubt, but I had other theories. I think she thought it over and is in thinking mode. That's what I would be doing when I had been their age, but that was long ago. In fact, I never was 17 in my past life. I was frozen permanently at the age of 15, and have been living for 745 years after that. Over the course of time, though, I have matured and learned things others never experienced.

Yet, I stand here watching Elena suffer through so much pain and it took so much will power not to go and help fix the issues...but I knew better. I was too chicken lately to even go out in public because I know their watching me, they always have been. When Elijah wanted to meet me I knew something was up.

_"Ah, Rosalind. I thought you wouldn't show," His tone had been impatient, not like the usual joking tough guy tone. The wind blew Elijah's hair into his forehead. His hair was somewhat messy for once and I felt joy in seeing it. Very rarely would Elijah be un-orderly or gross looking. I have never even seen him without some fancy outfit on, since suits were invented he would wear them every time I saw him._

_"Why wouldn't I show?" I asked. The silence that stayed in the air wasn't awkward, just intense. The two of us were a good three yards apart, and the stillness of everything surrounded us made me feel like I was in a movie._

_I felt it. The staring following my every movement, I just didn't want Elijah knowing I knew. This would cause problems at the moment, and I just wanted to know what he wanted._

_"I didn't know if you would change your mind since hanging out with the doppelganger or with the Salvatores. You know, I'm starting to think you aren't worth it anymore," Elijah gave me a subtle hint of a threat. I smiled up at Elijah. He would always try and scare me with these tiny hints, but I never begged or became scared of him. At moments, Elijah would terrify me, but I needed to be careful around him. He knew Klaus, and Klaus was a reason to shiver in your shoes._

_"Elijah, have you been spying on me?" I asked him. My eyes widened at the thought about how right I was to have been careful. He let out a low, dangerous chuckle. This time, it sent a shiver up my spine._

_"Of course not, now matters need to be discussed. Klaus is not happy," I put my hands in my jean's back pockets, letting him know that I was willing to talk. This is how our discussions usually went; we would chat for a bit, he would threaten me, I would get suspicious, and he would throw the topic away and get to the real matter. But, the way he said of course not did have me in doubt. He was smiling when he said it and his eyes pierced down on me._

_"Ah, so I'm here to help once again?" I asked._

_"Yes,"_

_"What will it be this time?"_

_"Oh, you see, I want you to go and get closer to Elena, find out what she knows. Tell us her plans," _

_"You want me to become her best friend?" I asked, and a laugh escaped my lips. Sorry, but that just seemed funny to me. Why on earth would Elena want me as a friend?_

_"No, your not actually allowed to really talk to her about anything besides the weather, latest gossip in the mortal world..understand?" He asked. _

_"So you want me, your daily vampire, to go and talk about the normal discussions about a girl who knows almost everything about the supernatural. And then you just expect her to tell me everything she knows and what she plans to do?" I asked back. Elijah was getting frustrated as he glared over at him. It was scary, I felt like he was stabbing me through the heart with a tree branch. Like he was burning me at the stake. This was a time where Elijah rocked that frightening guy look._

_"No, go and talk to somebody who knows just as much as she does and will know about where she is and what she will be doing," He paused._

_"Jeremy Gillbert?" I gasped. He nodded._

_"Go and party with him. Talk, become friends. Begin to date. Just don't compel him," Elijah informed me. I gave a weak smile and walked towards Elijah. He didn't stiffen or tense up like some would, he just stood there._

_"And if I don't help? And don't be a fool Elijah. They got you once, and they can get you again. They are good, a good team made up of brilliant people. I respect them," I told Elijah. He took my advice to thought with a quick nod than the same cruel smile._

_"You will help whether you can to or not. Has Damon told you that he has eaten a human? Probably not, because he doesn't remember ever doing it," Elijah said. I could feel my eyebrows crumpling in confusion. What was he talking about?_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"I compelled him to suck a human dry, it worked," Elijah told me and disappeared. Wh-hat? They could compel other vampires? Oh no, oh no. Oh no. I took a deep breathe than closed my eyes in concentration. He hasn't compelled me so there was no reason to unless I didn't follow his directions. Then I realized Elijah had taken my advice seriously._

_I felt happiness at Elijah believing me, not only did this mean he thought highly of my opinion, it meant something else was up. Usually, he would dismiss something I would have said like that, but not this time. And I think I knew why._

_When I was called for my part in the Mission Of Mystic Falls, the one where I had to rid the whole idea of vampires existing, there was no training to be done. You had to go in there by yourself and do the dirty work by yourself. For me, I had spent years learning the place and the people. Who was high in standards and who were vampires. There wasn't that many in the beginning of my job but later on, many appeared. In fact, it was getting hard to hide so I stopped. I pretended to be human and no one ever expected anything different, not even Katharine. But, that's not the reason he listened to me. It was because I had killed many humans/vampires in that time. I knew what was the best way to fight, and how to fight it. I became a professional after the years I spent there._

_So when saying that there are people out there who could kill him again, he would have to listen. I knew fighting, it was something I was the best at._

I stopped watching Elena, though, for she was not my priority. I searched the grounds for the similar brown eyes. Ones that I would have to get used to looking at. I stopped when I saw him talking to the witch.

Jeremy Gillbert.

I would have to talk to him when he wasn't with anybody who knew about me, that would just end badly at the moment. I was going to come back later when that new kid came up, Luka was his name. I watched as Bonnie and Luka began talking excitedly and I felt bad for Jeremy. He was just standing there, awkwardly. Actually, he began to inch away from them before completely walking away from them. Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged a bye, but other than that Jeremy was on his own.

I couldn't help but smile at my dumb luck, and I looked around me before running full speed out of the woods and to the parking lot. I ended up squatting down behind one of the cars before I knew I was in the clear. I stood up straight and avoided anybody who might know who I am as I walked to Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy!" I called out. And he turned around, so weak and fragile as a human. Some one I would be using to save myself, I was weak and I knew it.

_I'm sorry Jeremy_...

**So, I'm sorry about taking a long time, I just couldn't decide what to do. Reviews are loved ;)**


	7. Let in

**Well its been a while but I wanted to see the new episode before I made another chapter...Did you guys love the new episode? I thought it was pretty brilliant, but yeah...**

**Rosalind POV**

So things have been going according to plan. In the beginning he seemed on edge, and not much has changed...the first conversation we had wasn't exactly what I hoped for.

_Jeremy paused after I called to him and turned around to see me walking to him. His eyes suddenly filled with confusion and unsureness._

_"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. I let out a sigh than continued walking, only I had to push him to get him to start to move towards the school._

_"I'm here, because I thought you wouldn't go and tell the Salvatores that I came and chatted with you," I answered as best as I could. Nothing changed in his emotions as I answered, and I began to wonder if dating Jeremy would be a lot harder than I thought._

_"Why would it matter if I did?" Jeremy asked._

_"Because, their suspicious, life's a pain, and I have no one to talk to,"I whispered quietly. I glanced at him than back to the forest where I was sure I was being watched._

_"What do you want to talk about?" Jeremy's rigid voice brought me to look at him. He was glaring off to the side at Bonnie and Luka, and now frustration was tensing up his body._

_"Just life, how about we talk later? The bell's going to ring, and I have some unfinished business to take care of," I told him and disappeared before he could say another word. My foot halted in the forest. I listened hard, harder than ever before...**Snap!** The sudden sound made me dart away and push the object against the closest tree. It was a man, and by his scent he was a vampire._

_I pressed him harder into the tree and pulled his head down so I could see his face. I let out a small gasp as I recognized the person before me. My grip slipped, but before he could run I threw him to the ground._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked, mimicking Jeremy's words to me. I smiled at the thought than controlled my face back to an unreadable expression._

_"What do you think? I'm doing a favor so I can be spared," The familiar man sputtered. He was weaker since the last time I saw him which was odd. Maybe the originals had broke him. They did that to most of those who helped them._

_"By spying on me?" I hissed, taking my traditional two steps forward. The man looked terrified as he watched me get closer to him._

_"Ye-yes, ma'am. I couldn't help it, it was what I needed to do. I'm sorry," He whispered. I did a look over of him. He was shabby and weak...easy to kill. But he was working for the originals, why piss them off when I'm working for them? Than I realized something, I didn't positively know he was working for the originals (in truth, I did) for all I know, he could be part of a clan. I gave a sinister smile of mine, than pulled off a branch of a pine tree. I began to pull of the excess branches than continued walking to the man. He slowly backed away._

_"No-no, you can't kill me. I-I did this to live," He stuttered, scared for his life. I pulled the branch back and gave a tsking noise._

_"Looks like you should have been better at your job," I said then stabbed him through the heart. His face grew old and he fell to the floor. His body was motionless and lifeless. My eyes wandered the scene, and I decided we were to far back in the forest for people to find him so I left the man there, all alone. And this man did deserve to die, he was cruel and mean. All for himself. The man was an asset, but turned too greedy. And now he was dead._

_RIP Michael Donovan_

So things had ended on a somewhat bad note for me. And because of this, I couldn't talk to Jeremy as soon as I hoped. I realized that if Michael Donovan was working with the originals, he would be found quickly and I would get another pair of eyes watching me. But no eyes showed, and that's what worried me. I didn't know why, but it never happened and I am slightly unnerved. I'm still debating about going and talking to Jeremy and every time I say don't go, than I think why not?

Why not? Why not? Why not?

I didn't know why not, and that's how I ended up here, on the doormat to the Gillbert's house. I knocked on the door very careful not to hit it too hard. There was a moment's pause than shuffling footsteps. The door opened only a foot or so and there was Jeremy. He looked defeated, almost like he had been crushed. Oh great, now I could feel the guilt of having to get to know Jeremy as an order sink in. I just brushed that thought aside as Jeremy made a movement to close the door. That's when I saw it...a bandage covering his main artery. I could smell it too, sweet and thick...the smell of blood. It was fresh too. I blinked a few times as my eyes started changing, it disappeared quickly enough before Jeremy noticed.

"Don't close that door Jeremy," I warned. He stopped and stared me dead in the eye.

"Why? So you can go and report this to Katharine or whatever," His tone was harsh and disrespectful. But the words are what made it worse...katharine? Katharine? He thought I was with Katharine? My temper flared at the very idea.

"Katharine?" I hissed. "Katharine. I would NEVER work with Katharine. That little annoyance was always in _my _way. Always strutting around like she knew something I didn't...ugh, the girl drove me mad," I complained. I felt like hitting something so I went to hit the invisible shield that wouldn't allow me in the house. It crushed my hand, and sent it back flying to my side. Jeremy jumped at the movement, looking at me with big, frightened eyes. Just the way he looked I couldn't help but have a small laugh escape my lips. He made a movement to close the door, and I knew I had little of chance to get in but I might as well try.

"Jeremy, I wasn't trying to hit you...just let my anger go," I explained. Jeremy waited while looking at me, obviously wanting me to continue as to why I was here. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, so talk," Jeremy instructed. But even with no one watching me, I still didn't trust my surroundings. Being back around at Mystic Falls creeped me out, and I'm sure plenty of people here wanted me dead for killing their loved ones.

"Please invite me in," I begged slightly. My eyes glanced around the area only to see trees, and a driveway. All hidden in the shadows made by the moon, high in the sky.

"No," He said and started to close the door again. And that's when I saw the bandage again...the blood had started to seep through it, and from what I could tell it was a deep cut made only by a vampire. Had Elijah done this? Because I had taken a break from talking to him..I instantly got worried not only at the fact of him being attacked by Elijah but at what would happen to Jeremy if I didn't succeed at this mission.

"What happened to your neck?" My tone was sharp and unhappy. I glared at the bandage with all my might still wondering what had happened. There was a long pause until I looked at Jeremy who was watching me.

"Why do you care?" He asked, but he didn't look so mad or unsure...just confused. This time, I stared him dead in the eye.

"Because I'm on your side," I answered quietly. Jeremy just looked over me before he held open the door wider.

"Come on in, Rosalind," Jeremy said, giving me the right to walk through his house anytime I feel necessary. I couldn't help but smile at this news, in fact, I even jumped through the doorway than casually walked over to the dining table. I pulled out two of the chairs and stood behind one of them. Once Jeremy closed the door he walked over to me with his feet loudly hitting the floor. I pointed to the seat in front of me and he sat down in it.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I started peeling off the bandage.

"All these questions, Jeremy, are getting on my nerves," I replied with a small giggle than thought I better give a real explanation. "And, I'm an expert at these kind of cuts," I told him with a wink when I finally pulled of the bandage. A small gasp left my lips at the sight before me. There were several bite marks on his main artery, some looked half-way healed, others almost healed, but most were fresh. Blood was still slowly oozing of the little marks made and blood was smeared all over his neck. How had he not died from this?

I stumbled back at this than sped so I was in front of Jeremy ever so quickly. His eyes widened at me suddenly appearing but he relaxed.

"Who did this?" I hissed, pointing to his neck...if this was Elijah, I would personally go and find him than snap his neck into two. This would be going way to far even if I just avoided Jeremy for a few days. Jeremy didn't even look scared as he looked down at his feet.

"Katharine," Jeremy answered. His answer made me think for a second. Katharine? Had she escaped the tomb? No impossible, even Bonnie couldn't handle it. Maybe Jeremy was lying about who did it to him? He had no reason to though...Compelled? No, the way he didn't argue about anything and that he had let me in the house was definitely something someone that had been compelled wouldn't do. Did he go into the tomb? That's the only reasonable explanation. But why?

"Why did you go into the tomb?" I asked. Jeremy glanced up at me, shock all over his features. He obviously didn't see me getting that one right.

"I-I did it to get the moonstone."

"You could have been killed."

"No,"

"Jeremy, Katharine could easily kill you."

"Not with my ring," Pause.

"Your ring?" I asked, curious as he held up his hand. He was right, there was a ring on his hand.

"If I get killed by anything supernatural, my ring makes me come back to life," Jeremy answered than tightly closed his hand. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I had not heard of anything like that before...that sounded cool.

"That's good," I said hesitantly, unsure if that's the right thing to say. That's when my eyes went back to his neck.

"Was the moonstone worth that?" I asked. He was about to touch all of the marks and scratches when I grabbed his hand and yanked it away from the damage. "Don't touch."

"If it helps us than yes," I smiled at his answer. It had reminded me of an old friend of mine, that was somewhere in Mexico at the moment or maybe Spain...I hadn't chatted with him in a while. And that's when I decided to help Jeremy with all the bite marks. I put my hand up to my mouth and sliced a line down my wrist. The blood started to slowly come out and I put my hand up to Jeremy's mouth. At first, he was hesitant but soon he gulping it down like mad. After a good while, I pulled back and Jeremy's mouth was covered in blood. A laughed at the sight and went to grab some paper towels. When I walked away, I could feel my wrist healing slowly. I searched the kitchen, finding them right by the sink. I pulled off a couple and rinsed one of them in the kitchen sink. I walked back to Jeremy who's cuts were already getting better.

I sat down in the chair next to him and began cleaning off his face. I laughed at the image of this...me cleaning off Jeremy's blooded face. Jeremy was watching me weirdly but didn't say anything and I smiled up at him as I got the last of the blood off of his face, and moved onto wiping the blood of his throat.

"I was just imagining how weird this would look to an outsider," I whispered to him. He looked like he just did the same thing because a big smile spread on his face, and now did I realize this was the first time I had seen him smile. I faked astonishment.

"Is that a Jeremy Gilbert smile? I better take a picture, who knows how many I'll see," I said in a fake high-pitched voice. Jeremy rolled his eyes at me, but sighed. His eyes saddened a bit and he licked his lips softly. Okay, something was up.

"What's up?" I asked him, leaning closer to get off blood that was farther down his neck. Instead of asking me any more questions about why I was here or why did it matter, Jeremy actually answered me.

"I just, everytime I try and have a relationship it always ends up as a nightmare," Jeremy somewhat answered. I was guessing something happened between him and girl he liked. That's when I really heard what he said, _everytime I try and have a relationship, it always ends up as a nightmare_. I bit my tongue gently to keep me from telling him what I knew and about the mission to get him and me to date.

"Details?" I suggested.

"Bonnie, Rosalind, Bonnie. I tried to kiss her, but she just brushed me aside like she didn't feel anything," Jeremy whispered looking off to the side. As I looked at him, I felt the pang of guilty again...how could I do this to him? He was suffering so much, and here I was pretending to be such a goody two shoes...or am I pretending? Would I have helped him if I saw that damage on his throat...I don't know...but what I do know is that I will help Jeremy with whatever when he needs it, because he deserves that.

"Jeremy, I'm going to sound like a major idiot right now, but maybe what she feels isn't as strong as what you feel or something like that," I tried comforting him as best as I could. I never really had to comfort someone before in my life, all it's been is killings, murder, blood, vampires, pain, suffering, tombs, death, it's rare when true happiness stays for more than an hour or so. Jeremy stood upward so quickly that my hand that was cleaning the cut fell to the side. Jeremy walked around the chair with his feet hitting the ground harder than ever. He turned to face me, his brilliant face lightened with an angry expression.

"You think it too! That I'm just some child who has a major crush on someone older than him!" Jeremy shouted. His hands thrown up in the air to make his stance even more pissed off looking. I didn't move at all, but his words made me feel bad for him. Did Bonnie say that? How could she...maybe she was dating that Luka kid. But what Jeremy said was not true...I didn't think that one bit about him.

"No, Jeremy, I don't think that. I think that you have experienced pain from the heart that others haven't so when you like someone, you like them more than most can handle," I explained to him from my spot. My voice was barely above a whisper, and what I said was true. I did think that Jeremy had suffered a ton with his heart, from what I could find out about the Gilbert family, Jeremy had the worst when it came to dating.

"How?" He asked, confusing me.

"How what?" I replied, meeting his gaze. He walked back around the table and sat in the chair across from me, I leaned over and continued cleaning his neck which was almost finished.

"How can you make me think of you as such a nice person?" He asked. I stopped cleaning and looked up at him. He was staring down at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"Maybe I am a nice person," I said gently.

"But I didn't think so, I thought you were just another crazy vampire trying to get us into a trap...and you changed my mind so quickly with this one conversation," Jeremy said astounded. I couldn't help but smile at this, he made it impossible not to smile.

"I don't know Jeremy, I guess I'm not another crazy vampire trying to get you guys into trap. I guess I'm that one crazy vampire trying to help you guys out of the trap," I said. There was silence that filled the room quickly after I said that, I stopped cleaning his cut and looked up to meet his brown eyes staring at me. They were so gentle and caring that I just couldn't break the gaze. Jeremy must have thought the same thing because he leaned in towards me and I leaned in towards him. We were only inches apart when...

**CLIFFHANGER! *gasp* I know, I know, I just needed some way to end this chapter and to keep you guys coming back...how about you guys give me reviews so I know people still like my story? OH AND SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE WITH MY UPDATE!**


	8. Caroline's

**Well its been a while but I wanted to see the new episode before I made another chapter...Did you guys love the new episode? I thought it was pretty brilliant, but yeah...**

**And I'm sorry about not updating, I was trying to make it interesting while still not having it exploit to much since I want that to happen later since I already have a plan for the next few chapters!**

**Jeremy POV**

I couldn't help it, the way she seemed so nice and she did smell good. So when I leaned in closer, I wasn't really thinking about all the consequences. Just as we were about to kiss, the door opened swiftly to reveal Jenna trying to sneak in. There was a quick breeze and a small pressure on my neck, and I turned my head over to see that Rosalind was gone. Even the chair was pushed in, AND she took the cloth she used to clean my neck. MY NECK! I couldn't let Jenna see that.

I clasped my hand to my neck only to feel a fuzzy texture. What was on my neck? I stood up from the chair, and quickly went up the stairs.

"Hey, Jer, do you want-" But Jenna's voice faded away as I bounded up the last step. I went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. My hand brushed against my neck and I looked into the mirror too see a cotton swab bandage thing on my neck. I simply stared in awe at this. How had she done this? How did she get this on me without me noticing? I knew she was a vampire, but even Stefan or Damon weren't this good.

**Rosalind POV**

I let out a small laugh at Jeremy's bewildered face as he looked into the mirror. It did make it fun, when I could get away with things others hadn't seen coming.

I turned around to leave, when I realized I didn't know where to go. It wasn't like I could just stalk Jeremy forever, he would need his private life...but who to go to then? Stefan and Damon weren't exactly on my to go list. Alaric would be one to kill me no doubt. Bonnie? Nah, she didn't have a big happy idea about Vampires...so Caroline?

Why not?

I walked up the doorsteps to her house, not exactly positive of how this would work out. The last time I had tried just talking to Caroline she attacked me, but she didn't exactly succeed so I guess I have nothing to worry about.

Just as I was about to go to the door, I heard a noise in the distance. A rough, grumbling sound that was echoing its sound, there was a faint sound of voices singing in harmony, and there was a crunching noise. A car.

I sped away from the door and into the forest, scared at who would be coming home this late. It was probably the sheriff! How stupid was I? Caroline had a mom who was a sheriff and I just thought she would be gone?

The noise got louder for a few seconds until the car's headlights lightened up the dark pathway.

It stopped and parked a few meters away from the house, there was a click coming from the door being unlocked and then a head of blonde hair poked out of the door.

The body soon joined the head and got out of the car. The person went to go and grab something, and then I saw who it was.

Caroline.

My shoulders relaxed when seeing her instead of the Sheriff. I was positive the Sheriff was on the council, after all that would make sense.

Caroline shut the car door after she placed the bag on her shoulder. She looked worn out, and..sweaty? Before she was able to able the door, I went vampire speed over to her and closed the door right as she was about to take a step in. She gasped and went to trap me with her hands, but I simply brushed them aside with ease.

Caroline looked distraught as she realized it was me. Her pale hands went down to her side, and she fumbled as she took a step backward.

"You're not going to kill me..are you?" She asked horrified. I sighed at her reaction and shook my head at her.

"No, Caroline. I just didn't know where to go," I answered. Caroline's eyebrows crumpled in confusion.

"There's always The Grille," She offered. I thought about it for a second before realizing a major problem with that one: The Salvatore Brothers. Damon always drinking there, and Stefan there with Elena or some friend.

"The Salvatore's will be there if I go," I stated, moving out of the way so she could get into her house. Her eyes flashed to the knob then at me. I held my hands out towards the door, kind of like in those shows where those ladies are showing of the prize.

"I'm not going to stop you," I said. Caroline slowly reached out and opened the door. The wood didn't make a sound as it hit the pale walls of her house. She walked into the house while I just stood there awkwardly. When she turned around to face the outside, I walked up to the door and faced Caroline.

"I guess this is Good-bye," I said, turning around, knowing that she more-than-likely not invite me in.

"Don't you want to come in?" She asked. Involuntary, I grinned widely. That always happened when I was invited into a house. With being a vampire and all, it was exciting being allowed in a place that one was usually not allowed in.

I turned back around, wiping away the grin.

"Thank you," I said, and walked into her house. It was quaint, and cozy. Something about it just ringed nice. I walked over to the nearest couch and plopped down in it.

"So where were you before this?" Caroline asked, closing the door. I looked over at her with a million thoughts blasting through my head. The Truth? A Lie? Jeremy? Originals? A Meal? Jeremy? Arg, there were too many thoughts. I decided to just shrug it off.

"Where ever I could find," I said, lying as I stared straight into her eyes. We held a gaze for a few minutes when I noticed her clothes. They were grimy, covered in dirt, and, like I said earlier, sweaty.

"Where were_ you_ before this?" I asked, observing her clothes. She seemed to get self-conscious by the way she crossed her arms.

"In the woods," She answered quietly.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Doing what is a better question," I said. Caroline bit her lip and stared at me.

"I was hungry, and trying Stefan's diet," She answered, she looked sheepish. Stefan's diet of Bug's Bunny and Bambi?

"The animal one?" I asked. Caroline nodded slowly. She was acting really weirdly about this...did she think I was thinking that was wrong?

"Caroline, it's fine that you eat squirrels and what not," I comforted for the second time tonight. Weird...

Caroline was about to say something when we both heard it. In the distance..one small little word. A word which no one in this town doesn't like hearing if they don't belong to it.

_Vampire_

I looked at Caroline, eyes wide with curiosity, for it was her mom who had said it


	9. Flashed before my eyes

**Rosalie POV**

Normally having a member of the council utter the word _Vampire_ wouldn't be so odd, except for the fact that it was getting repeatedly said over and over again. And it was said in a dead tone voice that got closer every second.

I looked over at Caroline who was staring at the door with huge, panicked eyes.

"So I'm guessing your mom doesn't usually act like a zombie..." I trailed off, going to the window. The pale curtains were covering the window, blocking my view. I pulled them back to see a very weird site in the driveway.

It was Caroline's mom...I think. She had the same blonde hair, and was wearing the Sheriff's uniform. Here's the weird thing: She was walking up the driveway slowly with her eyes locked on the door.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

One step after another that brought her closer to the house. The way she was walking, the way she repeated the word, the way her eyes stared at absolutely nothing. It was, well, unnerving.

"Something's wrong," I said, backing away from the window. The curtain fell back into place which guarded the very view of the disturbing site outside.

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked, tears brimming her eyes. She started after the door, her hand outstretched to grab the golden knob.

"Something," I answered honestly, and watched carefully as her hand got closer to the knob. "No. I'll go."

Before she could argue, I knocked her hand out of my way to get to the door. And at vampire speed; I opened the door, and went to the driveway. Sheriff got closer every second, yet her voice seemed to never grow louder.

"Sheriff Forbes?" I asked hesitantly as I made my way over to slowly. I crossed my arms too paranoid to let myself feel vulnerable...she still moved like a zombie. The front door creaked open followed by footsteps or so I heard.

"Is she okay?" Caroline called out. I could practically hear the tears in her voice. My head snapped in her directions.

Another mistake I made.

The moment my head turned fully away from Mommy Forbes there was a whistling sound like a train yet faded. The sound of a fast moving vampire...one who was much faster than I.

I tried to move in time but I felt the strong grasp around my waist and the rough ground as I was tackled to the musty earth ground. It smelled of moss and dirt, and the moist wood chips pressed up against my left side of the face as I slid forward from the impact. I put my hands to the ground using my strength to pull myself up into a handstand then bending down for the takeoff. I pushed off the ground, and went flying high in the air.

The air whipped around my hair sending it everywhere, most of the dirt that had clinged to me came off into the air. I did an ariel flip that had me landing on one foot with other stretched out to the side and my arm placed on the ground. Caroline's gasp seemed loud in the eerie silent air.

"Go back in the house, Caroline," I instructed. My eyes brushed around the perimeter, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, or so that's what whoever wanted me to think. I slowly made my way into a standing position, and stood aware. There was someone out there, that I was sure of...but where were they?

The clambering of footsteps brought me out of my thought process. My head whipped over to the sound of them to see Caroline helping her mom into the house.

"Hurry," I hissed at her, frustrated. This was not a time for feelings to take over actions.

_Please, like you wouldn't do what she was doing..._My inner voice informed me as if I needed to hear that right now. But as I rewound the words in my head, I couldn't help but get flashbacks.

_**Pacific Ocean, 1264.**_

_"Father, you still have not told us where we are going," I could hear my sister's demanding tone even though I was at the front of the boat. The dark blue waves crashed along the boat like they were trying to take us on in a fight, and the bright sun shone brightly against every object only to cast shadows upon everything._

_"Elizabeth, if I told you that would ruin the adventure," My father's dark, rough voice was soft and quiet, but it held an authority to it. I released my hands from the smooth wood, and turned around to face my family._

_"Yes, the adventure is always one's high point of life," I said, letting the wind blow my curly hair into my tan face. My sister and Father both looked at me; one with joy, other with frustration._

_"Maybe some of us civilized humans would like to live life in a more proper way," Elizabeth snapped at me. Her hazel eyes glared at me with an intensity that I some day hope to master something of that power._

_"Elizabeth," I began._

_"Wait," My father's stricken voice had me pause my sentence to look over at him. His wrinkly, deep brown eyes were targeting at something ahead of us. I followed his gaze to see another ship in our path. A ship with the white skeleton on a black background flag...the ship of a pirate. We were heading straight for it, and by now they must have seen us._

_"Marcus, what's wrong?" Mother's voice called out from the cabin. Her pale face appeared from the doorway, but my Father just stared at the ship._

_"We have to make a sudden turn," Father announced out loud as he went to the wheel. I walked to the middle of the ship, not wanting to fall off the edges of the ship when the turn came. My hands wrapped around the pole in the middle of the ship, securing my position. I looked around myself to see Father ready to turn the wheel, Mother holding herself steady in the hallway, and Elizabeth standing alongside the rail._

_What was she doing?_

_"Elizabeth, get away from there," I warned. Elizabeth whipped her head around to face me, her blonde hair flying in the wind._

_"I'll be safe," She responded. I stared at her in disbelief...what was she talking about? Before I could respond, Father turned the wheel extremely quick to the right. I could practically feel the boat begin to turn beneath me._

_It turned faster than I thought, and immediately my thoughts went to Elizabeth. I couldn't let her fall, not now. I let go of the pole, and ran to her. The boat shifted so I didn't need to run as I was already sliding to where my sister was. Waves crashed harder against the strong wood, spraying the boat's floorboards._

_I pulled my dress up so my feet could go faster, but the ground was slippery and I slid the rest of the way to my sister. The boat turned even more, having me fall against the rail._

_Elizabeth was holding onto the rail, still standing up. She was soaked, but her eyes just stared at the water in fright._

_"Get down," I said, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her to the ground with me. We both smashed against the wet floor, sliding over against the rails. I pulled Elizabeth back and to the inside of the two of us so I was being pressed against the rails. A giant wave came crashing against the side of the boat, soaking the two of us._

_The pressure from the rails digging into my back lightened up as did the water flying at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Elizabeth coughing and Father running to us._

_"Elizabeth! You should know better than to be by the rails during a turn!" Father yelled at her. He then turned to face me._

_"And why on earth did you go after her? You could've fallen off, or cause injury! So tell me what you were thinking!" He said rather disappointed. I felt my eyes narrow at him._

_"Elizabeth is family," I simply said._

**Caroline's house, present day.**

I blinked back the memories. I had done what I did because I couldn't handle the feeling of losing a sister...not like it mattered anymore.

Caroline made it back to the house with Mommy Forbes by her side, but the eyes still watched me. I took a step forward, and I heard the whistling sound again. It was coming from behind.

Before whatever it was could get me I ran off to the side and held my foot out just as the thing ran past me. Whatever it was, it tripped over my foot and fell to the ground.

I ran after the thing but stopped in my tracks when it got up. It faced me with the same grand appearance it always had.

"If you're trying to test my abilities then I can assure you that they are as perfect as ever," I hissed over at the man in the familiar suit. He just stared at me, hard too.

"I could have easily killed you," He said, tilting his head at me.

"That's because you're an original, Elijah," I told him. I walked over to him, and patted his shoulder.

"Next time however," I said, and like that, my hand grabbed onto his shoulder bone and broke it under my grip. "Don't let me so close without your guard up." I took a few steps away from him, and watched him roll his shoulder as it had already healed. His dark brown eyes stared coldly into mine.

"You've always been one to make a point through violence," Elijah commented. I smiled sweetly at him.

"People don't expect it so the effect is strong...what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I came here to draw out your friend over there, Caroline was her name. She's been befriending a wolf and that creates un-needed problems," Elijah answered. As I observed him, I felt like he was being completely honest which excited me. Elijah had confided in me! Something that never happens.

"So you used her mom to get Caroline out of the house, but instead I came out. Brilliant plan, what were you going to do about Caroline's mom exactly?" I asked a lot more sassier than intended.

I felt it before I saw it coming, the hand to my throat. It pushed me back up against a tree, the other arm pushing against my waist so there was not way out of this grip unless you were stronger than your attacker, but sadly, I wasn't.

"I have compelled her with a story no one can break, Rosalind. You should really watch your mouth," Elijah snapped at me. The hand around my waist removed itself but his grip on my throat became too tight to even move. The free hand of his broke of a nearby branch and he put the branch right on my heart.

I didn't gasp in shock. I didn't beg. I didn't cry. I didn't give some great one-liner.

I did, however, manage to see my long life flash before eyes.

Ship, family, men, cave, dress, vampire transformation, prey, revenge, pretending to be human, Originals, Elijah, Mystic Falls, Katharine, Salvatore Brothers, my staged death, traveling, news, Mystical Falls, Salvatores, Jeremy, Elijah, Caroline, and now.

My very death after hundreds of years of living.

* * *

**So this one is a very long chapter but I really wanted a flashback in, and give you guys something good to read. Whether it really is good or not, that's up to you and I would love reviews! That would help me right my next chapter even more dramatically :D!**


	10. Elijah

**Caroline POV**

I set my mom down on the couch, and watched as she slumped over on it. A second later she fell over to the side of the couch and was out cold before I could do anything else.

I walked over to the door window to check out what was happening outside, but what I saw made me gasp. Rosalind was pinned against a tree by some muscle man who had a branch to her heart. I stumbled back out of pure shock when my hand went out to the door handle then paused mid-air.

Should I help?

Why should I?

Rosalind was just another vampire coming into our lives and changing them like all the others have. Starting with Katharine and ending with Klaus.

But as I listened to her calm breathes, the way there was no struggling, I couldn't help but wonder...

_Is she different than the others._

**Rosalind POV**

His hand didn't loosen around my throat, only tightened. I could feel the end of the branch slowly to poke into my skin. It tore my vampire tough skin, letting the pain come into me.

It was bearable, but only if Elijah didn't full force the branch into my heart. I looked into his eyes, not willing to seem weak in my last moments. The last thing I wanted was Elijah to think of me as too weak to even stare him dead in the eyes in my last moments.

But as I observed those freakishly dark eyes I felt something flicker inside me.

Was it frustration? Fiery? Hate? Disgust?

No.

Just curiosity as I saw something inside his cold eyes but whatever it was I never found out because Elijah's head swung sideways as a couch-sized rock nailed him in the neck. The grip around my throat loosened just enough for me to move just out of arm distance so he couldn't stake me. I turned to try and see who had thrown the rock, yet I could only see the dim light coming from Caroline's house.

As I stared harder at the house trying to see any movement, a small flicker of the shades pulling back happened and Caroline's face appeared. She stared directly at me for a few seconds before going away from the window...

Had she helped me?

"Another reason to kill the blonde," I heard Elijah say quietly to himself.

"You were going to kill me," I said, crossing my arms. Elijah twisted his jaw back into place as he stood up. The crunching noise only made me want to smile but I resisted for the time being.

"What makes you think that?" He asked in his usual cold voice.

"Probably the branch that was about to pierce through my heart," I said, nodding slightly. Elijah brushed his hands on his pants then put them back to his sides.

"You got lucky, the only reason you're not dead-" I cut him off.

"I know the reason, Elijah," I snapped more forceful than ever before when talking to an Original. I saw something change in his appearance..almost like he saw me differently.

Almost.

The swoosh of air then the feeling of his body so close to mine had my joints locking up instantly.

"Rosalind," He whispered into my ear. "Your family were very foolish people, especially that sister of yours. Stop being disrespectful if you don't want to end up 6 feet under like the rest of the Whytes." And with that, he was gone.

But his words stayed with me. They made a major impact on me, making me think of the past..what I could have done to help. Instead of embracing my earlier times of life, I turned away from them and went to The Grille where alcohol was in reach.

I sat down in one of the stools in the dark by no one else. The bar tender made his way over to me, almost shocked to see someone like me here which was-no doubt- because of the age.

"ID," He grunted at me causing a smile to appear. I leaned forward in my seat so our eyes met.

"You don't need to see an ID. You will get me any drinks I want and won't argue otherwise. And you will tell anyone that asks that I am old enough," I said. My eyes wondered over to some of the people watching us, mainly me. They probably thought I was too young to drink, and in a way, they were right. But in another way, they were wrong.

So for my case, they were wrong.

"Yes, Ma'am," The Bar tender said, completely compelled.

"Get me what you think is best in a rough time," I said, and leaned back into my chair. The bar tender flitted off for a second and came back a moment later with some vodka. I smiled as sweetly as possible before downing the whole thing in a few gulps.

And let's just say one drink turned into another and another until I finally was drunk enough as to where my night was kind of blurry. The one I do remember, however, was going to see the Gillbert household.

What I don't remember, though, was how I got inside.

* * *

**So I would make this longer since I have an idea of what to do, but I don't want to go overboard on this chapter so I think'll save it.**

**Here's what I will tell you...there's going to be a Jeremy moment, a part with John Gillbert, and the reasoning as to how Rosalind can walk in the sun.**

**REVIEW..please :D**


	11. Who's room am I in?

**Rosalind POV**

_The sun beating against my cheek, the way it's warmth filled me felt nice. The scent of roses, tulips, and lilies drew my attention over to the field where grass grew until it reached my knees and trees with fruits of all kind on them were at._

_The soft breeze brushed against my face, and blew my hair back. A gentle thump brought my attention over to an apple tree where a man with his back towards me stood with an ax in hand. He seemed to be trying to bring down the tree. I made my way over to him carefully only realizing then that I was wearing a dress that was tight until it reached my waist where it then puffed out around me._

_I just didn't think about it and continued my way to the man. When I finally reached him, he had caught about 1/4 of the way through the tree._

_"You'd think you'd want to get rid of all those apples before taking down the tree," I said, looking up at what felt like hundreds of apple on the branches of the small tree. The man only smiled at me showing a nice array of white teeth. I thought he wouldn't speak anymore by the way he continued on with his work, but he paused for a moment after a few more swings._

_"You can have an apple if you like," He said. His voice was a nice farmer type with a strong forceful aspect to it. This time, I smiled over at the man and reached up to grab the nearest apple that was perfect, but all of them looked perfect to me. I gently yanked the apple out of his place, feeling the smooth texture in my hands. I slowly put it to my mouth practically ready to taste the sweet flowing juice that would captivate me, yet as I took a bite from the apple I only felt the liquid go down my throat. Sure, it tasted like something but nothing compared to what I thought it would be like. It seemed bland compared to what I was used to...but what was I used to._

_I spun the apple around trying to see if something was wrong with it. Nope. No bruises, or cuts. Nothing to mark that the apple had been harmed besides my bite into it._

_Another swing from the ax, but as I heard it I felt something go still in the air. Almost like something bad was expected to happen. The swing went longer than used to but it eventually hit a solid surface. The only problem was is that the solid surface was the man._

_I heard his yelp, and turned to face him. The ax had slipped out of his hands and gone into part of his shin. I backed away from it but not before I got the smell. The smell of something delicious, something thick and sweet. Something unnatural...something good. I darted at the man, pushing him against the partly cut tree. I could feel my canines extending a few centimeters and my eyes felt like they were changing, but I could care less._

_What mattered was the blood spilling from the man. I could see the fear in him showing from his eyes, but I just snapped his to the side so I got a clear view of the neck. Of the vein in the neck._

_My mouth lunged at the man's neck, succeeding as the bit hit perfectly along the vein. I sucked and the liquid came flowing into my mouth. It was sweeter than everything I had ever tasted, and a creamy thickness. He struggled under my grasp but I just sucked harder until nothing came out. I leaned away, feeling the blood drip down my chin and onto my dress._

_Staining it._

I gasped as I sat up in the bed. The sweat slid down my forehead and I wiped it off with the dark comforter covering my body. I took a couple of deep breathes throughly confused as to why that felt like a nightmare. Maybe it reminded me of my times of killing, or perhaps when I had the bloodlust when I was a newbie at being a vampire.

Whatever it was, I just never wanted it to happen again.

I covered all of my body in the comforter, and looked around myself. It was dim, barely any sunlight coming through the windows. The bed was pretty big and covered in navy colored comforters and matching sheets and pillow covers. There was a dark wooded desk with a big brown bookcase along the wall. There was other stuff but I didn't want to observe anymore. I tried remembering stuff from last night but I was blanking on a ton of stuff. And the thing that worried me most was I didn't know where I was.

Being in an unfamiliar place was something I found very unnerving especially in a place that was so chill as this. The tweeting of a bird directed me to the window. The dim light had grown brighter in the little seconds where I had been thinking. I got up from the bed and made my over to the window. The lit was barely making it through the curtains. I was curious as to where I was and just maybe what was outside of the window might help me spot some similarities to places I knew.

I reached out to the curtains and pulled them back to let the sunshine pour into the shadowed room. It hit my skin and unlike in the dream, it didn't warmth me and unlike normal circumstances, the sun didn't just hit my skin with no feeling to it.

It burned. Right threw my skin and went right to my veins.

I jumped away from the sun, back onto the bed with a small whimper. My skin slowly healed back painfully. I wrapped the arms around my body for some reason then my hand shot to my neck. I only felt the smooth texture of skin as I brushed my hand against it, I put my hand down towards where my main artery should be. When my hand reached that area I didn't feel the usual slight, glassy feel but the same smooth feeling the rest of my skin had.

A growl tore through my throat as I realized something or someone had to be up to something, my head snapped towards the door when I heard footsteps slowly coming towards me. Before the door could open, I ran to the wall corner so the door was in my view but whoever it was couldn't see me. The door opened quietly than was closed shut a little bit louder. I could only see the brown hair of the head, not the face, but this person was well built with muscle.

His stepping faltered when the saw the empty bed, then his head turned towards the window where the curtain was still slightly opened. The light barely touched his face before I attacked yet he must have heard the sudden wind because he turned to look over at the corner, stopping me in my tracks.

I could feel my features going back to normal after a couple of breathes, and I just stared at the boy in front of me.

"Jeremy?" I asked in disbelief. But just as he opened his mouth, footsteps came a few feet from the door, and I instinctively went back to the corner out of habit. More clicking of the shoes then a lady with an auburn type of hair walked in. Jenna...

"It's so dark in here, you'd think you'd want the curtains fully pulled back," Jenna said, and walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain completely. The light filled practically all of the room, and Jenna looked satisfied as she left the room with a bye to Jeremy who was still glancing nervously over to me.

"Don't worry about me coming at you now," I whisper hissed when I could hear Jenna was downstairs. "I'm stuck in the corner." I reached out my hand towards the light that trapped me. When the two connected I held my hand as long as I could, only a few seconds, before the pain increased and accelerated past my limit. I snapped back my hand, and held it close as it healed.

"I shouldn't be injured by sunlight," I said more to myself, than looked up at Jeremy. "Sunlight isn't supposed to affect me!" I said louder this time. Jeremy just look puzzled at my sayings.

How couldn't it?

I am a vampire, sunlight is supposed to be my weakness.

Yet I found a way out of it.


	12. Part of The Past

**Alright, so it's been a long time. Sorry but with TVD gone, being busy, and having a computer break, it was kind of hard to get a good next chapter. But I will make up for it by getting plenty of chapters on this spring break. **

**Rosalind POV**

**January 28th, 1265.**

I can hear the glasses smash, and the tables being forcefully turned over. The tension in the air is nothing compared to the site of windows shattering, roof collapsing, and walls breaking. After one long hesitant pause, I make my way over to the half-standing building I used to call my home.

"What do you think you're doing!" Hissed Elizabeth from the bushes. I turned slightly so half of my face was in her sight.

"Living," I snapped right back, and continued on my way up to the house even with my sister calling at me to stop and think about what I was doing. Did she think I hadn't thought about what I was doing? I knew very well the dangers I could encounter by coming up here at the moment. But it's better to know, then to wonder.

So that's why I opened the back door, slowly and quietly. Although, it's not like anyone would have heard the door creaking for there was still a ruckus going on. I made my way through the hallways until I had found the main source of the sound, the basement. The door was already open as I snuck my way downstairs and hide in the corner with the shadows. I saw my father at his desk with blood smeared against his face and clothes. Bruises were already appearing along his eyes and cheeks.

I small little gasp escaped my lips as one of the four men slapped my father across the face. It seemed like the four men heard me by the way they all stood frozen with heads darting around looking like complete fools. But after a few moments of silence and sputtering from father, they went back to harassing him and saying complete nonsense.

"We hear you have had girls, care to tell us where they are?" A big man in the middle more stated than asked. Father stared at the man with pure hate filling his eyes.

"Never," He spat blood out of his mouth.

"Pity," He said, and raised his hand to hit Dad again. I leaned sideways trying to get a better view when suddenly my foot slide and I went crashing against the ground. All the men turned to face me but only one actually grabbed me and yanked me up. How he got to my side so fast, I don't know.

"Now, she must be one of them," The guy grabbing me said as he twisted my arm. My face scrunched up from the tingling sensation of pain, but no noise escaped me. If there was one thing I know it's to never let them know how much you are truly in.

"It's brave of you girl to show us yourself. Probably hoping that we would stop harassing your father, perhaps," The big man said, making his way over to my father. "Too bad. We don't have a thing called mercy," And with that sentence, the man snapped my father's neck. I take a huge gasp and let the sob come out of me. The big man then made his way over to me.

"Where are your sisters?" He asked, taking a hold of me. I stared up at him.

"I'm an only child, idiot," I managed to get out. The man shook me hard for a while before stopping and leaning close.

"No, we know for sure that you are not an only child," He said. I let out one dark, harsh chuckle as I stared up at him.

"You can't know what isn't true," I snapped. The man seemed to take what I said to heart as he stepped backwards. "Well, then."

And with a small flicker of movement, I was smacked over the head and losing consciousness.

* * *

A shaking motion was coming from somewhere. The ground, my head, something...somewhere.

It got harder and faster with every ticking that went by. And suddenly, I hit something rock hard.

I sat up straight, gasping, looking around myself. It looked like a cave with people tied up and staring at me. A pair of shoes stood in front of me, and I slowly looked up. When I saw the person's face, I hissed harder than ever before.

The people surrounding us gasped, but I didn't care.

"What did you do?" I asked, standing up quicker than I thought possible and tried hiding my shock at how there was no pain from the hit, the sudden standing, anything.

"What you were made to do," The big man said, trying to sound smart.

"Don't. Don't try that on me. Give me the honest truth. What. Did. You. Do." I said, taking a small step forward and feeling extremely tempted to attack the man. As the temptation grew, I felt something change. My eyes seemed to get surrounded by something new, and my teeth felt excruciating as the tips of my canines seemed to hit the other teeth. The man tensed up, and before he did anything I could sense his arms coming at me so I instinctively punched his shoulder, sending the man flying back.

The gasps coming from people were overly loud and annoying. The big man came at me, but I ducked and hit his spine with my elbow. This time, he fell forward, his dark eyes were angered as he let out a hiss of his own. His features changed before me, his eyes were a dark red with his veins suddenly appearing beneath and his canines grew longer than the rest of his teeth.

I stumbled back at the sight of him. He looked like a...a...a..vampire? As he stood up, and made his way at me, a voice called out.

"Stop!" A skinny, gangly boy ordered from a doorway that just appeared from nowhere. The big man swallowed his spit and let out a small moan, but the boy just pointed to his side.

"Come," He ordered and the big man listened. "We shall torture the way we know best." And a sudden blast of light hit me. It felt pure, and fresh yet somehow un-connected. Like I wasn't really feeling it, just a big nothing. I blinked a couple of times and faced the boy and man who looked upset and impressed.

"She can survive the sunlight," The boy said, tilting his head at me.

"Why is that a shock?" I asked carefully, crossing my arms. The boy raised his eyebrows at me like what I said was stupid.

"You're a vampire, something that can't walk in the sunlight," He answered. I paused, trying to get the news to sink in. A vampire? That has got to be a joke. There was no such thing-but it made sense.

It made a lot of sense of what was going on. I bit my lip then took two steps forward.

"How can I walk through the sunlight?" I asked even more carefully than before.

"You don't remember?" He asked, and I gave him a look. "Before you were transformed, we added a rock inside you. Something that will last for hundreds of years and keep you safe from sunlight. You are the first that it has actually worked on."

I just gaped at him, not being able to comprehend that bit of news. Wouldn't I have remembered that? Wouldn't I have remembered the transformation? How did I get transformed?

**Present Day.**

"And that's why I should be able to walk in the sunlight," I concluded, panicking as I stared over at Jeremy. But he just stared at me with a curious look in his eyes. "What?"

"You don't remember your transformation?" He asked.

"No, I have only been told the stories," I answered, trying to shake away any memories of those years. The worst years I had ever lived.

"So you don't know whether it hurt or not, if they tortured you?" He asked.

"No, Jeremy, I don't know. Why?" I asked. His questions were unnerving to me.

"I have just never heard of that before," He answered. I bite my lip and laid back down in his bed. Jeremy had closed the blinds in his room, making me able to roam freely throughout his room. The one concern ,though, that I also had was why I was wearing new clothes. They hadn't been what I had been wearing yesterday but Jeremy just told me he brought me some of Elena's pajamas for me to change into, and I had changed myself. But by the way his questioning was going, I have started to not believe a word he was saying.

"Are you sure it's not because you want to make sure I don't remember certain things?" I asked him, now looking at him from the corner of my eyes. He immediately stiffened but slowly went to more a relaxed position.

"Of course not," He answered, causing me to laugh.

"Liar," I accused, sitting up in his bed so I was beside Jeremy who now looked like he had been caught.

"No," He began to say, but I put a hand on his lips.

"You were the one that changed me," I accused. Jeremy looked away from me, but he seemed to smile slightly.

"I knew it! I so knew it," I said, standing up and laughing. He just stared at me weirdly for a moment.

"You don't even care?" He asked.

"No, I've had worse happen to me," I trailed off, and Jeremy stood up beside me. His eyes were full of that curiosity as he had me face him.

"What ever it is, it could have been worse," Jeremy tried comforting causing a bright smile to appear on my face. Never before had someone actually tried helping me, and now it was like several people were so selfless and willing to be there for me.

And thankfully one of them was Jeremy.


	13. Time to bond

**Rosalind POV**

"What about Bonnie?" I suddenly asked, still trying to find a book to read on his bookshelf. There was still about half a day to go until it was actually dark out and I could be able to go outside without the worry of burning to death.

"What about her?" Jeremy asked. The two of us had been asking each other questions, and sharing some personal information ever since he admitted to finally being the one to change me.

"I thought you two were going to date or something," I said.

"I guess we are," He said hesitantly. I angled my head so I could see him.

"You guess?" I asked. Jeremy looked up at me from his magazine.

"I sometimes feel like we don't actually.." He paused. His eyebrows creased together as he thought for a moment.

"Connect to one another. That it's more of an...expected thing," I suggested. Jeremy nodded, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"How'd you know?" He asked puzzled. I took in a deep breathe and stared up at his ceiling. In truth, I had felt that way with someone then we both realized it and moved on.

"I've experienced it," I answered, then turned back to the books. Everything on this shelf seemed to fit into the category of of boring so I moved onto the next shelf.

"It's weird to feel this way. Sometimes I wonder if I would be better with someone else, but at the same time I know I like Bonnie more than a friend," Jeremy stated. I pursed my lips together, knowing I could say either of two things.

1. I could tell him to keep on trying with Bonnie, that things will get better in the relationship.

Or...

2. I could tell him to just give up on her. She isn't worth the time of something more than a friendship, and he should try finding someone new.

I knew which one I should do, but I also knew which one would help with my mission. The one Elijah gave me, the one where I had to be close to Jeremy.

"I think," I said, stopping. I didn't know the exact thing to say seeing as the two things to say will end my mission and cause Elijah to torture me for the rest of my life or have me in a relationship with Jeremy that will most likely end badly for him.

"I think you should do what you feel is right," I said. Jeremy snorted from his spot on the bed, and I knew I had said something completely stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not being able to be the amazing guru of advice," I snapped, giving him a playful glare. Jeremy put his hands up in a defensive way, but he grinned.

"You can't blame-" But before he was able to finish his sentence, a familiar voice called out, cutting Jeremy off.

"Hey, Jer, have you seen those blue, pajama shorts and gray, MSU sweatshirt of mine?" Elena's voice called. Before anyone could move, Elena began to make her way over to Jeremy's room. I looked over to Jeremy just as Elena was about to come into the doorway, but he seemed too worried about getting caught with me to actually think. Before I even had a chance to come up with a plan, I went to the darkest corner I could find and smashed myself against it.

Elena appeared in the doorway with her usual look of maturity. I held my breathe as her eyes wondered around the room, finally landing on the window.

"I haven't seem them," Jeremy said, also noticing where Elena's eyes were staring.

"Well, it's probably because there's no light in the room," Elena said, and slowly began to make her over to the window across the room from me. My eyes widened as she just passed me and made her to the window. If she opens that window, then there was no way I was going to be able to stay out of it. The burn would be heard and slow me down, and Elena would see me.

She made her way to the blinds, her hands were on them. She was getting ready to pull them open when Jeremy suddenly yanked her away from them.

"What was that?" Elena asked shocked. From behind, I could tell she wasn't too happy with Jeremy ripping her away like that.

"I was just thinking, and I prefer to do that in the dark," Jeremy lied. His eyes flickered over to me then back to Elena as the words left his mouth.

"Well alright, but if you see that stuff will you please tell me," Elena said then made her way out of the room with one more worried look. I waited until I heard her door close before I took a step out from the shadows.

"So you really haven't seen blue, pajama shorts, or a gray, MSU sweatshirt?" I asked teasingly, and looked down at my body where the sweatshirt and shorts were now at.


	14. Out and about again

**Rosalind POV**

"Finally," I sighed in relief as the last of the beams of sunlight disappeared from view. "Complete darkness."

I turned to Jeremy, and held up my hands while doing a spin.

"Do I like normal?" I asked. The both of us went rummaging through Jenna's closet to find something remotely close to what I would wear and we both decided on some straight jeans, a pair of black pumps, and a beaded tube top.

"Normal as in?" He questioned. I stopped spinning, and rolled my eyes.

"As in, I look like I was never here and like a fashionable vampire," I answered, putting my hands to my sides and waiting for his response. It took a while longer as he seemed to take more interest in observing me than I expected.

"One more thing," Jeremy said, before leaving his room and going into the bathroom. I watched him for a moment, watching the way he avoided everything carefully and seeing how muscular he was, but then he disappeared from my view and I turned towards the window. Gently making my way over there, I couldn't help but feel slightly off.

I was in the Gillbert's house with the one boy who I was sent to become in a relationship with and yet, it felt impossible to try and start anything with him. And at the same time, with the sky slowly creeping into pitch black darkness and being free to roam free, I didn't want to leave. Leave this perfect little bubble of peace where I could talk to someone who didn't judge too quickly, who cared for people, who answered everything I asked about him honestly.

"Here you go," Jeremy said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned slightly so I faced him and saw he held my black jacket I had been wearing when I came here drunk by accident. "I've never seen you go anywhere without your jacket."

A laugh escaped my lips and at vampire speed, I ran and grabbed it out of his hands making us only a foot away from each other. His eyes grew wide and his heartbeat picked up a little but he didn't move backwards.

I put my face up to his then moved in towards his lips but just as I was about to connect out lips, I snapped my head so my mouth was at his ear.

"Obviously you need to see me more," I said, then took a few steps back. Jeremy's eyes still stared at me with shock but he shook it off as I put my jacket back on.

"And remember," I began. "I was never here and we don't know each other that well."

"I know the drill. That's all you talked about, but why can't people know you were here?" He asked, but I just gave him a look.

"Okay, stupid question but why can't we know each other that well?" He asked. I bit my lip for a moment then met his brown-eyed gaze.

"Because that would mean we would have to hangout but according to your family, you have only been in the house all the time I have been gone from others. And I don't know about you, but that might cause some very bad rumours and attention," I answered, looking out the window again. I felt like someone was watching the two of us, like they could see everything going on through this tiny window. The feeling got unbearable as a few moments passed where Jeremy processed what I said so I made my way over to the window and closed the blinds.

It didn't really help the feeling but to know they can't actually be watching us right now, made me calmer.

"I guess that makes sense," He said carefully.

"Now, this has been real fun and I've enjoyed my stay but I'm hungry and need some fresh air," I said, and made my way pass Jeremy and just as I hit the doorway, I pivoted my halfway around. "You helped me, and I owe you."

And with those words, I left the house and roamed the streets, trying to find my next meal.

**Elijah POV**

I stared at her as she walked the streets seeming to not care about nothing in this entire world even though she had too much to think about in reality. Her eyes didn't dart around when I intentionally made movements so twigs cracked under my feet like she usually did, instead one end of her smile pulled up.

I couldn't help but wonder why Rosalind was acting this way. She was always so careful and watchful but now it was like she was just carefree and living. Was this the side I missed out on when I called out on to her for duties and missions? If so, I wonder if I've missed out on much of her.

"You do realize that I know you're there," She called, still smiling. The curls in her hair swayed from side to side as she turned her head to where I stood right where the forest stopped. I stepped out from the shadows and tilted my head to the side as I stared at the delicate girl who was changed for so many reasons she had yet to find out about.

"You seem at ease," I noted causing the smile to wipe off her face for only just a moment before it re-appeared but this smile was different. It was more forced and less joyful.

"Should I have a reason to not?" She asked her usual questions of suspicion. I simply shrugged and walked towards her slowly. I did feel bad about attacking her earlier, she just was steering off the track I needed her to be on.

"I don't know, should you?" I asked right back. Rosalind was smarter than most of the vampires who we used as helpers. She didn't try to sneak around us, she lets us know she wasn't to be seen as a minority, and she can prove herself worthy. Others tried to do such things but they are nothing like her. Rosalind was very unique and it was probably because of the family she had been a part of.

_"Now, is this really necessary," someone asked as we made our way up to the house of one Danielle Morgan. The girl had recently become a vampire and decided to attack every human in site and it wouldn't have been a problem if she didn't mention something about us, the Originals, to one of her victims who survived._

_"Of course it's necessary, she has done something regrettable and it was against us," Another vampire hissed over to the other. I let the two argue about who was right and wrong while I walked up to the front door and rasped my knuckle gently on the wood. There was some banging and thudding before footsteps started coming towards the door. It opened to reveal a lady in her mid-20s with short, blonde hair that looked recently cut and blood dripping down her chin. She smiled warmly as she licked the blood off her mouth._

_"Charming," One of the others muttered, causing her eyes to glare daggers in him._

_"Excuse me," She asked, crossing her arms then placing a hip in the doorway. "What do you want? Actually, who are you?"_

_"My dear, you have made a very big mistake in your past," The same one said to her. The girl only gave a sinister smile._

_"What are you? The vampire police?" She remarked sarcastically. Just as a sassy comment was about to leave the vampire's mouth, I held up a hand to him._

_"You two go, I will talk to her," I instructed. The two started to decline until I stared them in the eye. "Leave now." I compelled the two of them. Their faces become blank and they nodded. Both of them walked away clumsily and I waited until they were out of ear shot to speak._

_"Vampire police, no. However, I do not think talking about The Originals so lightly will do you any good," I said, but instead of getting wigged out, she only gave a dark chuckle._

_"Please, The Originals? Seem too fake to be real," She snorted out, and I gave her a questionable look._

_"You don't believe in them?" I asked. She stopped smiling and her eyes seemed less cruel._

_"I believe in them all right. I just don't think they should be so scared of, so sacred. I don't think they deserve it," She said. Her face stayed calmer as she spoke about her opinions almost like they mattered. I shook my head at her and let out one, small, evil chuckle._

_"Another mistake made," I stated, looking up at her. Suddenly, her eyebrows creased together but before she had a chance to say anything, my hand went through her throat and down to her spine. I grabbed it with all my might and ripped it forward, through the heart, and watched her as she fell to the ground for her last few, painful minutes. I kneeled down and began to wipe my bloodied hand on her dress._

_"Why?" She spit out a mouthful of blood. I stared her in the eyes._

_"Because The Originals, us, can't have people like you spilling our secrets," I said, smiling cruelly as her expression turned from confused to shock and fear. "Nice meeting you, Danielle."_

_I walked my way away from the house, and into the street trying to find those two idiotic vampires I had to take for my backup. I was about to call out to them when I heard some snickers, and thuds from hits coming from down the street. I walked my way down there to see those two vampires fighting another one who's dress had ripped slightly and was bleeding from her cheeks but even with injuries, she fought like she was in perfect health._

_One of mine went to put a hand through her stomach but she simply side-stepped and held her foot out. The one tripped over her foot and flew into the air, landing face-first into a tree. My eyes watched as the girl hissed and dove at the second one who turned to look at me. She put her hands on his throat and snapped it then ripped his head off and chucked into the forest along with his body. The first vampire was now coming from behind and he tackled her to the ground, hand at her throat. She smiled and laughed once._

_"You can't beat me," She whispered, her voice sweet and menacing at the same time. The vampire didn't seem to take his words to heart as he pressed harder on her throat. The girl swiveled on the ground, and took one of her arms to the vampire's hand and jolted it up. The vampire fell backwards and the girl turned the arm all the way. Even from my good few yards away, I heard the crack of the bone breaking. She then took the arm and shoved it all the way back into his socket except she kept pushing the bone all the way until it went through the other side and the guy fell to the ground. His skin slowly went wrinkly and gray, and I wondered why for a second before I saw the heart of the vampire on the end of the bone._

_The girl turned to face me and I was shocked at her looks. She had the lightest of all brown hair that seemed to glow even in the dark. She had soft, hazel eyes that didn't glare at me. She looked like an angel but by her fighting, I knew I was wrong._

_"Are you going to attack me too?" She asked frustrated. _

_"I see no reason too as long as you answer me honestly," I said. She looked skeptically over at me before taking two, slow steps toward me._

_"Alright," She said after a moment._

_"Name."_

_"Rosalind."_

_"Age."_

_"I was born in 1250, turned at 15." I gave her a look of annoyance but she didn't change her answer._

_"Turned by?" This time she gave me a look but it wasn't of annoyance just of awareness. _

_"I don't know," She said after a hesitant pause. "Why do you care?"_

_"Just curious you could say," I said, she didn't believe by the way her shoulders stiffened but she made no sign of running away._

_"Name."_

_"I already told yo-"_

_"Last name," I specified._

_"Whyte," She said, crossing her arms. Rosalind Whyte? Why was that name so familiar. Whyte, Whyte, Whyte? I had heard it before. She didn't seem to think I got it because now she stared at me dead in the eye._

_"Whyte, as in daughter of Marcus Whyte and Casandra Whyte," She explained, and that's when it hit me. The Whytes. Oh that family was very important..._

_"I have no intention of killing you, you can go," I said. Rosalind stared at me for a moment longer before she stepped away and took off running._

_So a member of the Whyte family had survived the attack, this was something Klaus would like to hear..._

"Now, Elijah, let's not do this," She suddenly said, looking to the ground then up to my eyes.

"Do what?" I asked, feeling like we were a couple in an argument.

"Talk to each other formally and polite. We have known each other for hundreds of years and I think by now, we should be able to smile or nod at each other from a distance without the other thinking they are going to be getting attacked," She said. I stared her up and down.

"You want to be friends?" I asked her, tilting my head again. She pursed her lips.

"No. I want us to be able to be acquaintances who happen to get along because we both know that is highly possible," She said, getting defensive of her opinion like she did when she thought I was going to mock it.

"It's not that simple," I began but she just held up her hand.

"Never said I wanted anything simple. But if we are going to be acquaintances who will help each other then you need to tell me something," She said. Her demanding tone shocked me a little, she acted as if I was the one who wanted the acquaintances.

"And what do I need to tell you?" I asked. A smile appeared on her face when I asked that and right then I knew I had made a big mistake.

"Tell me about my transformation. The real one, not the rumored ones," She said, crossing her arms. I stared at her for a second before absolutely considering her mad.

"I can not-" I began but she cut me off.

"I know you can," She said, then taking the traditional two steps towards me.

"So, Elijah, what did you find about my transformation?" She asked again, this time no smile or laugh was showing up so I stared off into the distance getting ready to tell her of the day she became a vampire.


	15. Transformation

**Hellooooo everybody! Long time, no read! I don't know if any of you still care about this amazing story! But I have decided to pick up my writing since TVD has began and I've been inspired! I will continue as I left off, knowing that Elijah is still one of my favorites and I can't bear to trade him off for Klaus even if Klaus does have that accent...so I hope you enjoy!**

_Previously on The Messenger:_

_"And what do I need to tell you?" I asked. A smile appeared on her face when I asked that and right then I knew I had made a big mistake._

_"Tell me about my transformation. The real one, not the rumored ones," She said, crossing her arms. I stared at her for a second before absolutely considering her mad._

_"I can not-" I began but she cut me off._

_"I know you can," She said, then taking the traditional two steps towards me._

_"So, Elijah, what did you find about my transformation?" She asked again, this time no smile or laugh was showing up so I stared off into the distance getting ready to tell her of the day she became a vampire._

**Elijah POV**

"You can remember parts of that night, correct?" I call out to her. Neither of us had decided to come closer to each other, she stayed on her side of the road and I stayed on my side of the road. Rosalind got this look on her face as if she was trying to remember something from long ago, which for her case, it was a while ago. She looked back at me, her eyes seeming to focus in on my soul.

_"_Very little. I know the men who killed my father took me away after they hit my head. And after my transformation I woke up in this cave type of thing with others who were tied up. The only other thing I can think of is something was put into me so I could withstand the sunlight," She said, her eyes still not leaving mine as she spoke.

"Yes. A rock was put inside of your neck to make you able to walk in the sunlight, after several hundreds of years though it was supposed to disintegrate," I said, recalling what I had found out from the guys who had transformed Rosalind. Something flickered in her eyes for a moment and I swore her hand twitched ever so slightly as if she wanted to touch something.

I looked at her closer, specifically her neck, and saw that there seemed to be all of the same texture. So she had lost her ability to walk in the sunlight, but I didn't say anything to her because if she had a problem then she would have to deal with it like most vampires, she would have to find a way out of it.

Rosalind nodded as if she could read my mind, then shocked me by coming across the street over to me. She was within a few feet of me when she stopped just like usual. It always seemed like she didn't mind getting close to someone, as if she didn't worry about them killing her or attacking but I knew better than that. I knew she was doing it to make you feel like you were safe. But if I was going to tell her the story she wanted to hear then we would be playing my game. I held my hand out to the forest.

"Shall we?" I asked, and she nodded after a hesitant pause. I led her into the dark forest so the trees were the only thing surrounding us. By the way she stood farther away I knew she didn't feel too comfortable about being surrounded by trees with me. It was an easy place to kill vampires and no one would find out for quite some time. It's where I typically kill vampires and no one finds them for decades.

"Elijah. I know I asked about wanting to know about my transformation and I really do want to know. But I am curious, why do you act so tough and cruel around others? I mean, you care for your family deeply, and even though you won't admit it, I know you like me," Rosalind said with this goofy grin on her face. I couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments, this was not the girl I was so used to seeing or dealing with. This Rosalind was joyful, full of life, and not a killer. Which I guess is why I did like her. Unlike most of the vampires, she stayed as positive as can be, but she also showed respect and deserved some. No one was like her.

And maybe that's why I am so fond of her when it came to choosing a vampire for a mission_. _She could get it done without having to check up on or worry about...however she also cared. And that's why I have my doubts, my trust in her was limited and I was sure she had felt the same...but at certain times, I couldn't help but really think about it.

If I was to go to anyone, it would be her.

"Rosalind. Don't mess with me, I will tell you about your transformation, but nothing else," I informed her. The last thing I needed was for her to realize she was my favorite or to think I had a soft spot for her. If she were to think any of those things, I know the relationship between the two of us would even out fairly quickly and I needed to be on the top.

The smile wiped off her face as she looked over at me, and I could tell she wanted to hear everything about her change, even the worst parts of it.

**Rosalind's changing...a very long time ago.**

**Rosalind POV**

"Stop, please," My voice rang out above all the others as I felt them digging into my throat again. That's all they did, dig then they would press their wrist to my mouth and make me drink their blood. Dig, blood, dig, blood, dig, blood. I just couldn't take it anymore, I felt exhausted, abused, and violated. I couldn't stay strong anymore, I just wanted them to stop it.

I couldn't move, think, or do anything without feeling this overdose of pain shooting from everywhere, it was like what they were doing to my neck was affecting everything else. I went to try and turn my neck away from the dozen surrounding me but they whipped my head back into place and kept going at it. Finally, I just got fed up.

Why were they doing this to me? Why weren't they answering me? And what the HELL were they doing to me? It was like an explosion erupted from me...and it felt nice.

"Answer me," My voice was more angry than I intended and I took a few deep breathes to control that. Sure, I was furious but I didn't want that to be shown.

"Right, sweetie, you're not in control so just keep your little mouth quiet," A lady, in her older years, snapped at me. My head turned away from all of the people and over to her. Something inside me just broke loose as I saw her staring at me. Like there was an animal inside me trying to get out, like another force was taking control of me.

"Don't call me sweetie. And don't tell me what to do," I said, and just as I felt strong enough to go over there and do something about her, a dizziness took over as another pair of hands dug deeper into my neck than ever before. It felt as if they were trying to shove something deep into my throat so I wouldn't be able to breathe. I tried moving away but that only made it worse.

More blood spilled alongside my body, and joining the dozens of dried blood puddles on the floor, I felt as if more blood had left my body than ever before, I felt weak and useless, I felt...dead. My eyes closed and my brain seemed to pause for a moment before I fell into darkness.

It wasn't the typical creepy or calming darkness, it was there. That's it. It didn't make me feel anything or create an emotion. It was just surrounding me and meant nothing. I could hear faint voices and something seemed to brush my lips and a liquid slowly dripped into my mouth and down my throat. Whatever it was, it tasted nice...familiar but nice. I couldn't put the taste to anything but I wanted more of it. And I wanted it now.

My eyes reopened in time to see the dozen faces staring down at me with this freaked out look on their faces but as they saw me sit up, they relaxed.

"For a second we thought you died completely, which would not have been good. Sure, we got the rock in you, but your death would have been a waste of the effort," One of the bigger, sweeter guys of the bunch said to me as he helped me up. Died? Is that what happened? It felt like it, but then how could I have come back to life?...I paused thinking about the idea of vampires, but I shook it away. There was no way, but that was all these people talked about. That and blood.

"Anything involving this one is not worth the effort," The same lady said, glaring at me as she said it. There goes that feeling again, the one of complete crazy filling you up and making you feel like you belong in a cage. As if you can't trust yourself or your next actions, and then I realized how true this was because before I knew what was happening, I was over to the lady with her head in my hands. I gave one last evil smirk before I tore her head off and threw it over to the others.

I could feel this sudden burst come through me. Half of it joy, half of it nausea. Did I really just do that? How did I? There was no way I could do that if human, but if I was a vampire...it would be possible, right? And why was I joyful? Was killing someone good?

I looked back to the others in the room with me, each of them shocked and each of them frightened.

"Yo-you killed her. You did what none could do. You killed her. You killed her with your bare hands," One of them said and looked to the others. "We need to take her down."

And even though I could sense them coming at me, I didn't stop them. I was too confused and lost to care as they tackled me to the wall and hit me so hard that nothing was clear, nothing at all.

* * *

"Harder, Trenton, she is more powerful than she looks," A deep, husky voice hissed. My eyes began to flutter a bit as a death grip was put on both of my wrists.

"I'm trying, but it's like the metal is resisting to attach to her," A man's voice snapped right back, as the death grip loosened and fell off of my wrists. I could my eyes slowly open, and it took just half of a second for them to adjust to the dark, musty room or...well, cave I was in. Both of them gasped as they saw me.

"What?" I asked, very confused. What had I done that was so frightening?

Oh.

I had killed that lady...with my hands. Just my hands. But she had been annoying me so she should have seen it coming.

Wait, did I just justify my killing someone? Yeah, I was loosing it.

"Please, don't kill us," A guy, I'd say in his mid-20s, begged. He was the one holding the chains that seemed to slid off of my body. The other man was already backing up towards the only door in this cave, and it was open.

"Do not worry about it. As long as you do not make any moves to harm me or try to control me than I you shall be safe," I said to him, walking around the guy and making my way to the other man who clearly had not heard a thing I said by the way he suddenly grabbed a piece of wood and lunched at me with it in his hand. He was faster than he looked, and just as I tried to move out of his way, the first guy went in front of me and took the stake through the heart.

The one that got stabbed skin turned a grayish-blue color and all of his veins seemed to pop out of his face. He looked so...nasty. Although, he had died for me, I didn't have time to appreciate it because I had to deal with the other man.

I took the stake from the one man's body and threw it like a spear at the alive man. It soared through the air and landed straight into his the upper part of his spine. He crumpled to the ground as I walked out of the cave. He called out to me, to anybody that would help him. But I closed the door to that cave so nobody would hear.

"And where do you think your going?" A higher-pitched voice shrieked, and when I turned around to face the person who had asked, I got knocked out cold.

**Elijah POV...Present Day**

"And you know what happened from there. You woke up in a cave with others, and you were set out in the world," I told her, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions. As tough and cruel as I could be, I didn't think I could deny Rosalind another story. She had been through so much and for reasons she still didn't know.

All of which related to her family, friends, background, The Originals, Klaus, and more recently, those damn Salvatores. Don't get me wrong, both of them aren't too bad but they just can't help but get in the way of your plans.

Rosalind looked over to me with her hazel eyes, and pursed her lip in a satisfied yet annoyed way.

"I still don't get why they took me, why they wanted me, why they had hunted for my family. I have tried finding that clan but they are good at hiding their tracks. I'm sure I could find them now but I'm not sure if I want too," She whispered, thinking out loud. My eyebrows pushed together in confusion. Why wouldn't she want too know? What an unlike-Rosalind thing to say.

Her eyes now flickered to where we entered the forest then back to me.

"Elijah," She sighed, and I tensed up. I wasn't sure what was about to be said but with Rosalind I learned to expect the unexpected. "Watch your back. I have this feeling you aren't the only back to Mystic Falls to tie up some loose ends," Her voice was barely audible enough for me to hear. My eyes flickered to the entrance of the forest where we came then back to her. Just as she had done to me.

Whatever she sensed, I trusted.

"And you watch yours. I can't protect you for forever," And with that, I departed far away from her.

**Rosalind POV**

What did he just say? He can't protect me forever? Had he protected me before? Was there more to Elijah and my life that I had yet to find out? What could there possibly be?

"You look a little lost, need any help?" A familiar asked, bring me out of my thoughts. I shifted my head so I could see them over my shoulder.

"Maybe, care to bring me to the Savlatores?"**  
**


End file.
